Outcast: Chronicles of a lost writer Castlevania
by Benji Himura
Summary: One writer stranded in a dangerous world where evil monsters are ready to tear him into ribbons, can he survive long enough to find his way back home?
1. Outsider

Hi this is Benji Himura

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a Castlevania fanfic. I don't own Castlevania or any of the characters of that story. I own Benji Himura and others original characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Benji Himura.

"Text" Talked sentences.

'Text' Thoughts.

-Text- Sounds effects.

(Text) Talked sentences in a foreign language as English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

: Text: Messages show in an electronic screen or written.

**Text**: something being recalled, flashbacks, scenes being replayed.

_Text_: a detail found in a location, scene, person, recording and images that originally wasn't there.

"_Text"_ Alteration in the voice, not in the tone but the voice itself.

Chapter one: Outsider

Benji groans in pain while sitting up, his landing was everything but nice and smooth, after all landing on some sort of park covered with tons of dead leaves and twigs isn't comfortable. Scanning his surroundings Benji finds his backpack, jeans, boots and belt pack.

Quickly Benji puts on his pants and boots, it isn't wise to be only on his house shorts and t-shirt in the middle of a park in the middle of the night, and it was chilly too. Benji quickly puts his belt back on his backpack and looks at the two knives in there, he considers the wisdom of carrying them on himself or leaving them on the backpack.

Benji takes the smaller one of tucks on his pants, held by his belt and covered by his shirt, he puts his backpack on and starts to walk to the direction that he thinks that is the exit, at least was closer of a walking path than the surrounding tree line.

Now moving Benji feels slightly warmer, the air was really chilly, at least for him. Benji knew for sure that he wasn't home anymore, the air was by far much cleaner, and he can only wonder where he is and how exactly he got there, but something in the night and the moon is bothering him, he can't put his finger on it but he feel that something isn't right.

"Halt! Who goes there?!" A unfamiliar male voice shouted at Benji, Benji guessed that the owner of the voice was reasonably far from him, maybe ten meters or more, Benji turns to his left until he sees a tall man standing by a similar path than he is and connecting to the one that he is taking right now, but what intrigues Benji is the man's clothing, and the whip on his hands.

"Once again who goes there? If you do not identify yourself then you are part of the enemy." The man said. "Or it could mean that I don't speak your language." Benji replied in English, the same language of the man. "Don't be so quick in assuming that someone walking at the road is an enemy."

"In this cursed land any one walking on the road might be the enemy." The man said in a harsh tone. "And where exactly this cursed land is located?" Benji asked. "I am kind of lost here." Benji can see the man frowning his brows at his question. "Lost in Wallachia when the evil Dracula reawakens from his forced slumber?!" The man exclaimed in disbelieve.

Benji is shocked with the revelation of the location as well who is awake, feeling dizzy Benji supports himself in a tree trunk and covers his mouth with his free hand; he was somehow taken to the world of Castlevania, more precisely at 1852, at what he knew as Castlevania 64. "God I feel sick…" Benji muttered with his mind spinning, now the odd feeling made sense; the feeling was the evil aura of the area, the lack of nightlife in the area, the absolute silence of what he thought that was a park.

Benji now knew who the man was, it was Reinhardt Schneider, a Belmont clan descendent and the hero of the game, listening attentively Benji could hear the sound of crumpled leaves at the distance, and guessed that somewhere behind Reinhardt Carrie Fernandez was waiting to see what happens.

Taking few deep breathes Benji calms himself, he knew that he was in a world where evil creatures lurked around and attacked humans, and he was over one hundred years back in what he could have called present time, he had two main choices, backtrack from the path that Reinhardt and Carrie took and hope to find the nearest city unscathed, and that they would take him in. Or he could try his luck even more and go with them, and maybe help them in defeating Dracula and perhaps finding the way back to his own world.

Both paths are very risky, the idea of being stuck in a time that electricity doesn't exist compelled Benji to decide risking on Castlevania, he had more chances of going home by doing that. Benji sighed. "I guess that now I know why I landed here." Benji said to himself.

Benji noticed that Reinhardt is much closer than before, while Benji was thinking he approached Benji, and only didn't attacked because Benji doesn't look like a vampire, and since was night and Benji was human then he wasn't a werewolf, but Reinhardt was still wary, Dracula does have human followers who seek the curse of vampirism.

"I am not evil." Benji said in a flat tone, a bit uneasy with Reinhardt's close scrutiny. "However your clothes aren't from a common man." Reinhardt replied in the same way. "At least not from this part of the world." Benji commented. "I bought them in another place. Look I know that the situation isn't exactly the best for introductions, that whip thing of yours is magic isn't it?"

"And how you know it?" Reinhardt asked even more suspicious of Benji. "Rumors." Benji answered. "A whip wielding man hunting Dracula, you have a relation with the Belmont clan, and that means that the whip is the vampire killer." Reinhardt couldn't counter than, he was aware of the rumors about the Belmonts.

"You are right." Reinhardt said. "Hold on it, if you are evil then you will die." Benji reaches for the whip and holds it, as Benji expected nothing happened. "Fine you aren't evil." Reinhardt said convinced that at least Benji wasn't a monster. "Why you are here?"

"I am not so sure of it myself." Benji answered. "I landed less than half an hour ago in a clearing on that direction, I am assuming that was magic that somehow got me here." "There are indeed spells able to do that." Carrie commented walking towards them. "However I fail to see why anyone would summon you or transport you here without your consent."

"Maybe a faulty spell or a poorly made ritual that went wrong and transported the wrong guy to the wrong place." Benji replied. "It is my best theory, trust on my young lady, I know even less than you do about why I am here, if I knew that I was going to come here I would have gotten a warm jacket."

"It is not that cold." Reinhardt commented; he is with most of his arms exposed. "I am from a warmer place." Benji said. "This place is a tad too chilly for me." "Enough with this conversation." Carrie said to the two. "We don't have time to lose with this Reinhardt."

"I might not be a full fledged warrior but I know how to fight." Benji said to them. "Knowing what I heard about Dracula I have more chances of returning to my home by aiding you on vanquishing him."

"And you are even armed?" Reinhardt asked seriously. "I have some weapons." Benji answered taking out his backpack and taking his other knife from there, as well two metal protections for the forearms and knuckles, and five metal rods that he quickly assembles into a spear slightly shorter than his height.

Reinhardt smiled at the weapon. "At least you weren't unprepared." He commented while Benji puts his backpack back on. "I am Reinhardt Schneider, this is Carrie Fernandez." Carrie nodded lightly at her introduction. "I am Benji Himura." Benji said. "That is an unusual name." Carrie commented.

Benji chuckled lightly. "I know." Benji said. "But it comes from my heritage, my family ancestors came from the east, from a very distant land." Both Carrie and Reinhardt nodded understanding the value of the heritage that comes from the family name because their own heritage.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Benji spits on the ground, partially supporting on his spear after being caught in a blast of blue skeleton, he could have avoided that, but he was shielding Carrie who was distracted by casting spells on the huge skeleton that came out from the sealed door. "Next time when I say run you run." Benji said to Carrie while looking at his left shoe sole and removing a sharp bone shard from it.

"Sorry." Carrie replied meekly, she was so focused on the boss skeleton that Reinhardt was fighting that forgot to worry about the minions that it summoned against them. "You are okay Benji?" Reinhardt asked seeing Benji's shirt torn in few places as well some trails of blood.

"It isn't serious, but if I haven't kicked it away, then it would be serious." Benji answered. "I just need to catch my breath here." "Here this might help you." Reinhardt said offering to Benji a knife. "You know how this works?" "It is quite simple." Benji replied. "You stab with it."

Reinhardt chuckled. "Almost. This is a charm, you gather red crystals and you can throw knives like this." He explained. "There are other kinds around the place we just have to find it." Benji nodded and takes the knife. "I am fine now, let's move on." Benji said to the vampire hunters.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Benji sighed looking at the broken bridge that is between him and the needed switch to open the gate. "It isn't all that hard." Carrie commented looking up at Benji, Reinhardt was in another part of the area to activate a different switch. "I am just thinking in who was the fool who would build a switch in the other side of a bridge instead of near of the gate itself." Benji replied, it was partially true, but he wasn't looking forward to jumping through to the next platform and then to the area with the switch.

"A fool as you said." Carrie said taking some distance and running to the edge. She jumps and lands neatly on the platform. "Hurry up!" Carrie called. "You are supposed to be defending me the poor mage girl from harm while I cast spells."

"If you want to tease someone tease Reinhardt." Benji replied taking distance from the edge. "It was his idea." "Just do it, it isn't as hard as it looks like." Carrie said. "You can do it; your legs are longer than mine!"

Benji runs to the edge and jumps; he does land on the platform. "Shit!" Benji exclaimed as he lose his footing, slipping on some moss, instead of falling on the muddy river a couple tens of meters below Benji managed to grasp at the edge of the platform. Carrie holds on his wrist trying to hold him too. "You are heavy!" she complained.

Benji doesn't say anything, focusing only on getting his left hand on the platform. 'I am so doing more chin ups when I leave this place…' Benji thought while feeling some strain while pulling himself up to the platform, even Carrie's small strength was a welcomed aid. 'How I am supposed to help out when just this drained my stamina?' Benji thought while catching his breath. 'I know how many platforms exist in the game.'

"You are sure that you can fight?" Carrie asked. "You don't seem all that strong." "Normally I don't need to pull myself like this." Benji replied. "But I admit that I am not as in shape as I thought that I was, I will fix that later." "And I will deal with that now." Carrie said pulling her spell book. "Not that I don't trust in you but what are you planning?" Benji asked worried.

"This book belonged to my ancestor Sypha Belnades and it contains several spells, I recall one that temporarily enhances the strength of a chosen person." Carrie answered. "Nothing too drastic as the strength of one hundred men, it is more down to the earth as the strength of three men. Might not sound much but you will be three time stronger, faster and resilient then now."

"Sounds pretty amazing." Benji commented. "And how long it lasts?" "Normally half an hour." Carrie answered flipping the pages of the ancient tome. "But there is another spell here that can be used after the first one that will make it last for three days." "And how much energy you would lose?" Benji asked seriously.

"Not much." Carrie answered smiled, content with his concern. "I have large magic reserves and they replenish really fast. Now be quiet, I don't want to make a mistake while casting the spell." Benji nodded and remained quiet and sitting on the platform, after all why refuse a magical boost?

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ten minutes, two spells and one switch activation later Benji and Carrie are standing in one of the two platforms, now lowered to a little above the water level. "Climbing all the way back up will be a pain." Benji commented looking at the white stone platforms rising to the ground level several meters above the water level.

"It could be worse." Carrie replied. "Now let's get started, Reinhardt must have activated the other switch by now." Benji nodded and Carrie jumps to the other platform. Benji follows her, but Carrie's next jump, the one that would take her to the first of the stone platforms in the wall was off, just a minor miscalculation, but enough to send the young mage into the river.

"Carrie!" Benji exclaimed jumping on the water near where she fell, he knew that in the game falling in the water means instant death, but that was because the main characters doesn't know how to swim, he does. Diving in the murky river Benji searches for Carrie, it wasn't easy with the low visibility of the muddy water.

But he feels something brushing on his fingers, something soft, Benji grabs it, it could be Carrie's dress or hair, either way he held on it and pulled it on his direction. With relief he feels something larger at the end of the ribbon like thing that he was pulling, it felt like Carrie.

Benji emerges holding Carrie; he exhales when surfacing and pulls her head out of the water. Carrie coughs hard, spewing water and choking. "Thank god." Benji whispered swimming to the closer platform; the current weren't fast enough to take them too far from it.

Holding on the platform Benji throws Carrie over the edge, into the dry platform. He holds on the edge of the platform. "Okay swimming fully dressed, with a backpack on and with shoes isn't easy at all…" Benji murmured tired, the cold water only made him even more tired.

Kicking and pulling his way back to the platform Benji finally leaves the water, as Carrie he is soaked wet. "Carrie" Benji called gently holding her face and shaking her head. "Carrie speak with me." Carrie was coughing until a while ago, but now she is too quiet for his liking.

"What?" She asked with her voice hoarse. "Just checking if you are alive and okay." Benji answered with a smile. "I almost drowned to death, I am not exactly okay." Carrie replied tiredly. "I know the feeling, come on we have to leave this place and find some place to get warm." Benji said to her. "Can you move?"  
"I don't think so." Carrie answered feeling her body sluggish and as if made of lead. "Okay." Benji replied taking out his backpack, he adjusts the shoulder strap and the waist strap that he usually leaves tied under the bottom of the pack.

He makes Carrie put on the back pack, and with his belt Benji ties Carrie to the backpack, then he puts the backpack on, adjusting once again the shoulder straps to be tightly pressing her small body against his back, then he buckles the waist strap on his waist and makes it tighter.

"It is too tight?" Benji asked to Carrie. "Not really." Carrie answered with her arms around Benji's neck. Benji stands up and tests the improvised harness, satisfied that Carrie isn't slipping Benji nods pleased. "Okay hold tight." Benji told to the girl. "I will do the climbing."

Carrie nodded and holds on the front of his shirt, shivering lightly with the cold that she feels because her wet clothes and the cold wind, but Benji's body was warm. The jump feels a bit uncomfortable, but with two of them Carrie found a better position with her legs around his waist that helped to ease the sudden halts on her.

Benji is thankful that Carrie's magic is so effective, otherwise he wouldn't be able to climb that much by himself in one go, much less with Carrie on his back and both of them soaked. Part of his mind wonders about the fate of his CD player and his other belongings that can be damaged by water, his backpack isn't exactly water proof and he was under the water for at least forty seconds, not counting swimming.

After long minutes Benji arrives on the ground level, he lies flat on his stomach, taking deep breathes, his wet clothes giving a minimal refreshment to his overly hot body, the blood running on his hands as sharp and painful hot needles, Benji knew that he had cuts or at least scrapped his palms.

Benji pushes himself up and stands. "Okay let's find Reinhardt." Benji said to Carrie, he quickly assembles the spear that he dismantled in three staves and held on his left thigh with a pair of belts. "Okay." Carrie replied, she still felt drained from drowning. Benji walks around the area looking for Reinhardt, luckily there are only few skeletons as enemies there; even on his condition Benji could easily beat them.

"You two are as wet as drowned rats." Reinhardt said seeing Benji and Carrie walking on his direction, well just Benji walking. "What happened?" "Carrie slipped in a jump and fell in the water." Benji answered. "Luckily I found her before she drowned." "You know how to swim?" Reinhardt asked surprised.

"It is a quite common skill from where I came." Benji answered. "It is rare here?" "Quite." Reinhardt replied. "Drowning is a common death; I by myself don't know how to swim." 'And that explains why he also dies instantly when falling in the river.' Benji said to himself.

"Anyway it isn't good for Carrie stay outside when wet." Benji said to Reinhardt. "It is cold and she might catch her death of a cold if she doesn't warm up." "The same with you." Reinhardt commented. "There are some crypts over there with empty coffins, they should burn well." Benji nodded understanding and follow Reinhardt.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Benji smashes one of the three coffins inside the crypt, breaking the wood in smaller pieces to burn easier, Carrie is taking out her sodden dress, while Reinhardt is keeping guard outside. Using his lighter in few minutes Benji produced a good fire.

Carrie stands next to the fire clad only in an undershirt, her dress strained out of as much water as she could is drying near the fire. "Your book is okay?" Benji asked to Carrie while taking out his shirt. "Yes." Carrie answered. "Our packs are magically treated, water doesn't get inside."

"That is convenient." Benji commented while straining his shirt, it was once white, now brown because the dirty water. "You should check yours." Carrie replied. "You might be surprised." Benji places his shirt next to Carrie's dress and opens his backpack.

Carrie was right, Benji is surprised, everything inside it is dry, and that includes his CD player and two dry shirts and shorts. "Put this on." Benji said to Carrie, she looks up as a white t-shirt falls over her face. "It is better than that damp shirt of yours."

"Thank you." Carrie said with a blush, she quickly takes out the shirt and put on Benji's shirt. Benji takes out his soaked pants, shorts, boots and socks, he puts on a dry t-shirt, and shorts. "Now it is better." Benji commented while straining his wet jeans. "Yes it is." Carrie commented with her cheeks tinted in pink, now warm and comfortable.

"We have three hours until dusk." Reinhardt said to the duo while entering on the crypt. "It should be enough to your clothes to dry and we get some rest. I will take the first guard duty, you two rest." "Any of you have any food; I think that we could use this chance to eat something too." Benji asked to them, he had only few sweets and that is all.

"I have some dry roasted beef." Reinhardt replied. "And bread." "I have dry roasted chicken and travel cookies." Carrie said. "Sadly I don't have anything other than some sweets." Benji sighed. "It is okay, we can share; there must be food in the villa." Reinhardt said with a smile

Carrie nods agreeing. "And we can heat up the food too; it has been a while since I had a warm meal." Carrie commented with a smile. "We will need strength to fight Dracula."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Why we ended in this tower?!" Benji exclaimed while getting cover from a dragon's breath behind the stone entrance of the room. "I said that we should send Reinhardt to this one and then move to the other one."

Next to him Carrie sighed, it was her idea to activate the first switch. "We can deal with that thing." Carrie replied, peeking on the edge of the wall and firing an energy ball at the twin white dragons. Carrie ducks for cover as fire blast comes on her direction.

Benji throws a cross boomerang on the dragon. "I don't have the same range that you and Reinhardt have." Benji said, he was after all limited to what he got, he felt lucky that he traded the knife for a cross. "But you have me to help you on long range." Carrie replied. "I just need some time to cast something more effective, can you distract it?"

"Do I have a choice?" Benji asked. "Not really, I need to be looking at the target to cast this. So keep both heads busy." Carrie answered with an apologetic smile. "I need thirty seconds." Benji sighed knowing how long thirty seconds can be when being chased by fire spewing skeletal dragons, it was the same thing of the 'long' ninety seconds of one round in a fighting game, it is all relative.

Waiting for an opening Benji jumps out of the cover while throwing another cross at the dragon when it comes. "Start it now!" Benji shouted while running as the dragons blow fire behind him. Carrie moves to the other side and looks at the twin dragons by the gears, she starts to recite the spell while Benji distracts the dragon.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

One hour later the trio is on the entry of villa, they had killed a vampire and look around the room more carefully. Benji found a locked door. "For a fancy place like this you would expect more of luxury furniture around." Benji commented while walking to the vampire hunter and the young sorceress.

"I have to admit that this place doesn't look like Castlevania that was described in Sypha's book." Carrie replied. "Lack the luxury and size to be expected in a castle." "This might be just temporary." Reinhardt said to them. "Maybe the vile Dracula haven't summoned his castle yet in order to conceal his presence."

Both Benji and Carrie had to accept that possibility; tactically was a smart move, but Benji knew things better than the two, but for the moment he remained in silence. As they walk upstairs Carrie looks again at Benji, he got some nasty hits, his spear and knives weren't helping as much as they did with the increasing stronger enemies, even with the power ups that he collected. She knows that things will only get harder, and Benji wasn't even clad in anything that could be classified as armor.

Benji was getting tired; keeping up with the two vampire hunters was proving the difference between the levels of fitness between the two centuries, not to mention that while in a good shape he wasn't an athlete. Benji is content that there aren't as many enemies inside as there was outside.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Benji what is going on?" Carrie asked worried as Benji suddenly stopped walking. "What time is it?" Benji asked seriously. Both Reinhardt and Carrie pull pocket watches from their pockets. "Two and half in the morning." Reinhardt said. "Mine says that is two and twenty five in the morning." Carrie added, wondering if her watch got slower with her fall in the river. "But why that?" Reinhardt asked.

"I got this feeling that we should wait here for a while." Benji answered, they are in Rosa's garden, it was before three in the morning so she would appear soon, she was important to the plot.

Reinhardt looks at Benji, while knowing that they shouldn't waste time, those kinds of feelings shouldn't be dismissed so easily, Reinhardt knows that very well. "Then we will wait for a while." Reinhardt said seriously. "In any care let's get ready for battle." Carrie nodded and so does Benji, settling on the garden they wait.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Maybe we should rest for a while." Benji said seeing Carrie wobbling a bit. "It is past four in the morning, we all could use some sleep." Reinhardt nodded agreeing he was also feeling tired but he wouldn't really stop unless someone else said so. Benji picks Carrie up, the young sorceress is so tired that she doesn't even complain at that, they backtrack to the room where Vincent is staying, it was a room without any kind of monsters and had two rooms and three doors, enough to give some safety as monsters would make noise when trying to reach them in the distant second room.

Benji puts Carrie down on the bed and covers her, before he steals a pillow and sits next to the bed. Reinhardt barricades the door with a chair before sitting in a wall not so far from Benji. "You are doing quite well." Reinhardt said to Benji, he was surprised with Benji's ability, sometimes it seemed that the brunette knew what was coming before it even happened.

"Thanks, but I am just trying to keep up." Benji replied with a tired smile. "I am tired and feeling like shit, it wasn't for Carrie's magic I would be dead a long time ago." "Carrie's spells are indeed something amazing." Reinhardt commented. "With her I am sure that the vile Dracula will fall much easier. And with your foresight it will be even easier."

"Thanks but I wouldn't put much faith on me." Benji said seriously. "I just get these feelings, feelings aren't accurate, so relying solely on that would be a mistake." "I understand that but I still have to see that happening, so far it was right." Reinhardt replied. "But we should rest, four hours of sleep should be enough."

Benji sighed at the idea of such a short time to sleep, but again they were in a monster infested mansion, they should hurry, so he nods agreeing and lies on the floor, at least the room was warm enough to be comfortable.


	2. Deal with devil

Hi this is Benji Himura

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a Castlevania fanfic. I don't own Castlevania or any of the characters of that story. I own Benji Himura and others original characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Benji Himura.

"Text" Talked sentences.

'Text' Thoughts.

-Text- Sounds effects.

(Text) Talked sentences in a foreign language as English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

: Text: Messages show in an electronic screen or written.

**Text**: something being recalled, flashbacks, scenes being replayed.

_Text_: a detail found in a location, scene, person, recording and images that originally wasn't there.

"_Text"_ Alteration in the voice, not in the tone but the voice itself.

Chapter two: Deal with devil

Benji stretches tiredly, the short hours of sleep it wasn't enough for him to fully recover, but it was better than before. Carrie who woke him hands to Benji a piece of bread. "Thanks." Benji said while accepting the offered food. Then Carrie proceeds to wake Reinhardt and repeats the process, after a short meal composed of hard bread, travel cookies and meat the trio resumes exploring the mansion.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Reinhardt and Carrie looks suspiciously at Renon the demon merchant, Benji knew that they guy wasn't a threat, besides he is more interested in getting the sword out of the golden armor in a corner, without much success. "Damn thing!" Benji shouted while kicking the armor. "When I finally find something that I can use I can't get it."

Carrie could understand Benji's frustration, the sword seemed to be a fine weapon, and Benji's build was very suited for it, as for her it was a warrior's build. Renon also notices Benji's anger. "If you are willing to pay I can provide you with a weapon." Reno said to Benji.

"And what exactly is the price?" Benji asked seriously, he wouldn't risk anything that he doesn't want to lose, and that includes his soul. "Gold." Renon answered. "Or anything that you believe and I deem that is worth as weapon." Benji as well Carrie and Reinhardt got a nice amount of gold on their way there, but Benji can't remember what, but he knew that dealing with Renon has a kind of catch.

"We can use what we gathered so far." Carrie offered. "It won't do us much good other than dealing with that demon; getting you a suitable weapon would greatly aid us." Reinhardt nodded agreeing while he doesn't like dealing with demons and that lot he knows that Benji's weapons aren't doing much good as the enemies grow stronger.

"I guess that you two are right." Benji commented. "I got ten thousand how much you two got?" "I got seven thousand." Carrie replied. "Nine thousand." Reinhardt added. Benji eyes Reinhardt for a moment, well based that he solved in game puzzles it wasn't all that odd that he knew math.

"Only half of that amount will be enough." Renon said to the trio. "Now tell me how you want the weapon to be. I will make it as close as your description as possible." Benji grinned at that, he would make Renon earn his money hard, and starts a long description of the sword, including some sketches that he makes right then.

Carrie and Reinhardt are impressed with Benji's request, but also chuckling softly at Renon's expression, clearly the demon wasn't expecting for Benji to ask for such a complex and powerful magic sword. With the use of a minor spell Renon gets all the details straight from Benji's mind and regrets even more, he added a lot to the sword that he wished for, but he was a demon of his word and would make it as close as possible.

"I also want some kind of armor or something like that, make it a leather jacket or something." Benji added, he would need that sooner or later. "Magic protections wouldn't be bad." Renon nodded and adds to the total price.

Renon excuses himself and tells that he will return shortly with the weapon, and then he vanishes in smoke. "You are sneaky." Carrie said to Benji with a huge grin. "You think that I would just ask for a lame regular sword when I have the chance of having my own view of perfect sword?" Benji replied teasingly. "Plus he has to work for his pay."

Reinhardt laughs at Benji's words, he also agrees with them. "Still seeing that demon frowning like that was worth the price." Reinhardt commented, after separating Renon's fee they split the remaining gold in three parts. "Maybe I should see if Renon is willing to get me a secondary weapon." Benji commented teasingly, it wouldn't be bad to get one of his knives as well.

"I think that he would say no." Carrie replied casually. "If it is as complex as the sword." Reinhardt nodded agreeing, the sword sounded powerful enough, with a similar knife or other weapon Benji would get really dangerous. "I guess that you are right." Benji said. "If she comes right then I might not need a secondary weapon."

Renon pops on a cloud of smoke holding a sheathed sword. Benji smiled seeing it, it was just as he visualized it, metallic sheath, the guard of the sword is long and slightly curved upwards as it was a double edged broad dagger split open by the sword edge, the hilt is patterned as it was made of tressed metal and as the guard and fuller is made of nearly black blue metal with a sharp looking pyramidal pommel that seems to me missing its core held only by four metal bars, and inside the hollow pommel is a lighting blue gem.

"The form shifting couldn't be made." Renon said to Benji while handing the jacket to Carrie since Benji's hands are busy. "Other than that all the powers were added." Benji nodded pleased and exam the edge itself is quite plain ten centimeters broad, one centimeter thick with a rather deep fuller on the middle of the edge to lighten the edge. Esthetically speaking the only standing out element on the edge is that the fuller is black while the rest of the edge is silver colored. The sword total height is one meter and twenty centimeters, ninety six centimeters of the edge and the remaining twenty four of the guard and hilt.

Benji moves to the armor and fully unsheathes the sword, striking it, the sword slices the armor in the half, and then the two halves fall in smaller pieces on the floor, including the sword that Benji wanted a short while earlier. With a smile Benji pays Renon, he would have so much fun with that sword. "It was a pleasure making business with you." Benji said still smiling. "So if I want something else you are still available?"

"Only if you pays much more than this." Renon answered seriously. "If I am no longer needed I bid my farewell for now." Then the demon once against vanishes in a puff of smoke.

Carrie hands the jacket to Benji, he thanks her and puts it on, it was a perfect fit and Benji could tell that would protect him a lot. Then Benji straps the sword on his back, pleased with it. "Now we can proceed." "Later I want to see that sword." Reinhardt commented casually, as a warrior the edge intrigued him, Benji nodded and agreeing and they move to the maze garden.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Benji and Reinhardt run like mad following this boy named Malus, while being chased by invincible huge dogs, Carrie was being held by the waist and carried by Benji that runs with her under his arm, she wanted to protest but she had to admit that her legs are much shorter than Benji's and Reinhardt's, she would slow them down

. 'I know that there is something about that boy that I am not remembering.' Benji thinks seriously, that was bugging him for a while, but he just couldn't remember what it is. "Door! DOOR!" Benji shouted to Reinhardt, who is leading the run. "I know!" Reinhardt exclaimed while frantically searching for the key on his pockets

Benji runs through the open door and Reinhardt closes it behind them, the dogs impacting hard on the solid door. "I so hate this place." Benji said between breathes, while trying to catch his breath. "I second that." Reinhardt said with a nod, not as out of breath as Benji but still out of air.

"Guys what is that sound?" Carrie asked seriously while looking around, still hanging on the air on Benji's firm grip. "Oh…crap…" Benji muttering recalling that the dogs aren't the only thing in that garden, he throws Carrie to Reinhardt just in time to block a massive chainsaw coming down to him with his sword.

"Where the hell did that thing came from?!" Benji exclaimed, the chainsaw guy just appeared out of nowhere. "There!" Reinhardt exclaimed finding an arch in a wall in the direction that the monster came. Benji sidesteps the strong monster, unbalancing it, then he slashes it on the side making it fall dead on the ground.

Benji pulls cross boomerangs from his jacket and nails it on the man's wrists, arms, legs and shoulders. "Benji what are you doing?!" Reinhardt asked surprised. "He will rise again, I just know it!" Benji answered seriously, continuing nailing the guy to the ground. "This will at the very least buy us time, if not hold it down permanently."

It sounded reasonable, Carrie could understand his worries, in her book there was records of indestructible monsters, if that dangerous looking zombie man was one of them, then Benji was right in nailing him in place. "Let's go." Benji said when done nailing the man's legs down. Reinhardt nod and they resuming running, the dogs' barks are coming from another direction and was close, they should leave there.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

After a long run on the garden the trio freed Malus from the mansion, but after that they had to return to the garden again, this time the trio takes a break first, but in the end they reach a suspicious looking door, readying their weapons they all move to it. In there they see a male vampire drinking a woman's blood, and as soon he notices the intrusion the vampires attack them.

Reinhardt and Carrie dodge the mad dash, but Benji is tackled while he was trying to do the same, but Benji hits the vampire with his sword hard enough to prevent taking damage from the vampire. The vampire flies away and seems to be thinking on a strategy to deal with the three of them.

Benji throws a cross on the vampire at the same time that Carrie throws an energy ball and Reinhardt throws a second cross, all the three attacks connect on the vampire, and before he recovers Benji throws a second cross, Reinhardt closes of the vampire and hits it with his whip.

The holy whip wraps itself on the vampire's neck and it starts to glow, burning the vampire that bursts in flames. Benji readies another cross and throws it at the dead woman's direction, the timing was just right as she was standing up as a vampire when the cross nailed itself on her neck.

Carrie throws a spell on the vampire finishing her. "I admit that I was a bit careless." Reinhardt commented while looking at the fading female vampire. "Happens to everyone." Benji replied. "Just don't let it be your death." Carrie chuckled at that while they move towards the casket.

"We really have to jump down there?" Benji asked seriously, he really didn't want to leap into a dark unknown tunnel with an unknown and darker fall. "Yes we have." Reinhardt answered. "You hold Carrie, and go after me." Benji nodded and notices that Carrie walks towards him and stands her arms, ready to be picked up.

Benji picks up and she wraps her small arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. "Like this there are less chances for us to be split." Reinhardt explained. "And if happens, the two of you can work well as a team." "I can't deny that." Benji replied. "I don't mind it." Carrie commented fighting with the aid of a warrior was good for a sorceress like her; she can focus on her spells while Benji protects her from closer enemies.

Reinhardt jumps first on the bottomless casket, Benji counts to thirty and does the same. "I so hate this!" Benji shouted while they fall, Carrie was in silence, but she agreed with Benji, but holding on him made her feel a bit better.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Easy!" Benji exclaimed while Carrie touches his left leg. "If is this sensible it might be broken." Carrie said seriously, the landing was quite harsh and Benji took the brunt of it, thanks to her strengthening spell Benji survived what would be a lethal fall, but the price is that his leg snapped. "I can cast a healing spell, but we have to align the bones."

"Just great." Benji muttered knowing what that means, and Reinhardt wasn't anywhere near, so that will be hard. Nailing his sheathed sword on the ground Carrie ties Benji's belt around his ankle, Benji had explained her what they would do, and it was the best way to align his bones.

After long and painful minutes Benji's bones are back in place and Carrie is healing him. Benji is still gasping for air after screaming and forcing his leg, something that he won't ever do it again. "Done." Carrie said after a while, patting on his leg shows no pain for him.

"Thank you." Benji replied while lying on the ground. "Just give me a couple minutes." Carrie nodded and let Benji rest; he not only needed but deserved it, ten minutes later Benji is back on his feet and checking on his leg. "This is great Carrie, I can't even tell that my leg broke a while ago." he said with a smile. "That is the whole idea." Carrie replied smiling back to him. With Benji's leg healed as new they could move without worries.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"More and more I hate this place." Benji commented, while hanging on his fingers while trying to cross on a almost inexistent ledge, Carrie was a little ahead of him doing the same thing, but unlike Benji she only weights thirty five kilos when Benji weights ninety six.

"If this place was easy to cross more warriors would come to fight Dracula." Carrie replied seriously, it was the dangers of Castlevania added with the fear of monsters and Dracula that kept most of them at bay. "But I agree I am also hating this place." After long and painful minutes they reach the other side of the hallway, avoiding the poisonous water below the floorless hall.

The duo walks across a thin passage when suddenly three lizard men jump out of the water. Benji slashes the closer one while Carrie attacks with her sorcery one that is coming on her direction, the opposite direction that Benji is facing. The fight is short and ends as suddenly as it started, with all three lizard men dead.

Benji winces looking at the cut on his right leg, a luck strike from one of the lizard men armed with a sword. Carrie looks at it, she frowns when feeling a strong putrid scent coming from it. "It was poisoned." Carrie said while pulling a cure ampoule from her bag. "It explains why it burns." Benji commented and Carrie pours the contents over Benji's wound. Benji hisses at the burning pain of the medicine.

"This is counter the poison." Carrie explained while healing the wound. "Thank you." Benji said with a smile. "You are welcome." Carrie replied smiling back. "I hope that Reinhardt isn't in a worse situation." Benji commented while she continues the spell. "Reinhardt is a seasoned vampire hunter; he must be dealing with everything with ease." Carrie replied casually, out of the three Reinhardt was the one more physically prepared for the quest.

After that Benji recalled that in that area lizard men jumped out of the water frequently, so he was now ready for them and advancing was rather easy, still they were carefully to not trigger falling floors again, so Carrie was walking next to Benji all the time now.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Carrie was a bit shaken after meeting Actrise, Benji noticed that, but Carrie was trying not to show. "You don't have to worry all that much I am here and I will help you." Benji said placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Carrie was a bit surprised but finds herself nodding at his words; she did felt better with his words and gesture.

They move and reach the castle center, and they find Reinhardt there. "What happened with the two of you?" Reinhardt asked seriously, he was worried about the duo since they never followed him. "We landed in a different area." Benji answered. "I am guessing that the tunnel split somewhere and when Carrie and I went in we fell on the other way."

Reinhardt nodded understanding; it was a perfectly logical excuse and a strong possibility given the castle's nature. "Since the two of you are here then it isn't all that bad." He said casually. "It means that less monsters that could escape and hurt innocent." Carrie nodded agreeing.

They quickly exchange information about what happened when they were in different areas of the castle. They engage a group of vampires inside a large room; Benji noticed that was getting easier and easier to do so. After a flight of stairs they find a statue. "Now that is just creepy." Benji commented while the statue starts to cry blood. "In any other place that would be a miracle." Carrie and Reinhardt nodded agreeing with him, if was in any other location that would be considered a miracle from God. Reinhardt kills the blob of blood when it attacks.

After meeting a friendly lizard man the group decides to divide the tasks, Benji moves with Carrie to get the magical nitro while Reinhardt goes fetch the mandragora. With Benji fighting everything Carrie can focus on carrying the sensitive magical explosive. Benji climbs over the level difference between the path that they took and the door out of the gear room, Carrie looks at him confused.

"Give me your hands." Benji said to her, Carrie does so and Benji softly pulls Carrie to the same level. "With this we saved ourselves a long and dangerous way." Carrie nodded understanding; she was a bit afraid of getting crushed by those giant gears. "You are making this quest much easier for me." Carrie said in a thankful tone. "If you weren't there I would be dead when I fell in the river."

"We are helping each other." Benji replied with a smile. "If you weren't helping me, I might have fallen on the river when we went activate that switch, or when that lizard man poisoned me, as far as I know we are helping each other." Carrie smiled back; those words made her feel better about herself.

"Benji put that thing down!" Carrie said to Benji, he had just killed a motorcycle skeleton, and he had saved the motorcycle. "But this is quite cool." Benji replied. "I really could use one of these." "You can't carry it and we both know that it can't jump on platforms." Carrie said seriously, she felt bad for saying that but that diabolical machine wouldn't be useful.

Benji knew that Carrie had a point, so he pulls the motorcycle to a corner and leans it there. "In the way back I will get it." Benji commented. "That thing is better than a horse." "I am not so sure." Carrie replied, horses were amazing animals, and she can't see that machine doing half of the stuff that horses can do.

Since the hall is clear they move to cracked wall, Carrie settles the nitro down carefully and they sit in a wall not so far from the cracked one. Carrie stifles a yawn and blushes embarrassed. "It is quite late isn't it?" Benji asked with a smile. Carrie nodded and pulls her watch.

"Then take a nap, when Reinhardt returns I will wake you up." Benji said, Carrie nodded and leans against his body, knowing that if anything happens he will take care of it while she sleeps. Benji softly runs his hand on Carrie's cyan hair, the girl alls in sleep quickly, showing how tired she really is.

With his sword unsheathed, the side of the blade resting on his right thigh, hilt high and clear ready for a sudden grabbing Benji remains there, with Carrie sleeping next to him using his left thigh as a pillow to rest her head on. Reinhardt finds the picture a bit confusing and looks at Benji silently asking what happened.

Benji points to his watch, Reinhardt then realizes that is way past two in the morning and they were fighting and running around all day long, with little breaks to eat or relieving themselves. Reinhardt sits near Benji but with some distance between them. "This place is much larger than expected." Benji commented in a low tone to not disturb Carrie.

"As time passes more this mansion changes into Castlevania." Reinhardt replied. "So it grows and changes in something much different than it originally were." It was a reasonable explanation that Benji could believe on; it also explained why the castle was much bigger than it was when they saw it from the entrance.

Reinhardt had to admit that Benji was handling the situation quite well for a non-warrior, while his clothes are getting dirty and damaged he wasn't looking worn, tired, but not exhausted, in contrast Carrie's clothes aren't damaged, still tinted brown from her fall on the river, but other than that totally fine, showing that Benji was indeed protect Carrie on their fights.

"How you got that?" Reinhardt asked while pointing to the cut on Benji's right pants leg. Benji sighed recalling that. "I was fighting two lizard men." Benji answered. "One of them scored a hit while I was killing the other, it wasn't bad, but it was poisoned. Carrie treated me."

"I also got some." Reinhardt commented pointing to a handful of bruises on his body. "But Carrie is in one piece, that is good, she is just a child, this kind of damage would be worse on her." Benji nodded agreeing, while Carrie took a hit now and then it was much lighter than his.

"You seem comfortable enough with her." Reinhardt commented. "You have relatives that old?" Benji nodded confirming. "I have a cousin that should be around her age." Benji answered. "And a sister a bit younger, so I am used to them; well not with every girls of this age. Carrie is a bit more mature than the average."

Reinhardt nodded agreeing, he noticed that while traveling with Carrie, she was much more mature than kids of her age, even kids older than her, it was a bit sad, as Reinhardt knew that her family was killed by Dracula's minions and that forced her to mature faster, but Reinhardt also noticed that Carrie had opened up to Benji very quickly, perhaps was the rescue when she fell on the river, but even before she was teasing him, and Reinhardt haven't seen Carrie being playful before. It could be Benji's own nature, or his experience with girls of that age, either way Carrie was a bit more lighthearted than before.

Carrie had woke with the voices, but she kept her eyes closed, she wanted to be mad at Benji for not waking her up when Reinhardt arrived, but the fact that he did to let her sleep made her unable to do so, there were halfway around the castle and it took them two days to get there, they still had time, and if they continued like that they would be too worn to fight.

Carrie heard to the conversation with curiosity, Benji didn't spoke much about himself and his past, and she could notice that even Reinhardt was curious about him. "Eager to return to your family?" Reinhardt asked to Benji. "I am not so sure." Benji answered. "Sure I have my family waiting back home, they might be worried, but I am not thinking too much about them and going home right now, I have bigger worries."

Reinhardt nodded understanding, if Benji kept his mind filled with desire of returning to his home, then he wouldn't fight well. "Other than my family I don't have all that much to return to, other than things that I like." Benji added. "Not a lover waiting, nor anyone special if you catch my meaning."

Reinhardt nodded, he understood what Benji meant, but doesn't agree with it entirely. "Still your family should be enough reason for you to return." He said seriously. "I don't speak about it often by my father died several years ago, and hew as my only family, so I believe that your family waiting for you from where you came should be enough reason for you to return."

Benji couldn't counter that, but he wasn't all that convinced, going back to a world where in the best case would hold him a boring life, working on a unrewarding not well paid work, maybe finding someone and start a family of his own, that in the best case scenario, in the worse he would be unemployed, alone and enduring complaints from his family.

At least in this world Benji could make a real difference, just by aiding Carrie and Reinhardt to fight Dracula Benji was making a huge difference, and after what there were so many other opportunities for him, sure the luxury of the modern world would be lost for him, but still the chances are better here.

Carrie remained in silence, she doesn't know what to think, in one hand she agreed with Reinhardt, having a family to go back to sounded like a wonderful thing, but she doesn't want Benji to go either, she liked him, she admitted that she knew him for less than three days, but he was protecting her, caring for her and being nice to her, he had saved her life when she fell in the river, and more times after that.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Carrie wakes again a bit confused, she didn't even realized that she had fallen on sleep while listening to Benji and Reinhardt's conversation. She notices that she isn't using Benji's leg as a pillow anymore; instead was his backpack, and she was covered by Benji's armor jacket.

Reinhardt was brewing a soup using what appeared to be a cut helmet. Benji not so far away was adjusting metal spaulders on his shoulders, next to him other armor pieces and several leather bands and metal rings. "What is going on?" Carrie asked a bit sleepy.

"We camped." Reinhardt answered; it wasn't far from the truth. "Benji decided to get more armor, so he went back a handful of rooms and chopped few armors to get any part that he feels like needing. Now he is adjusting them to use under the jacket. I can't oppose his wisdom of protecting himself."

Carrie looks at the makeshift pan where Reinhardt is making the soup. "The bread is getting too hard, so I used some cheese that we got from the pantry and am making a stock with some dry beef." Reinhardt explained. "We need the energy." Carrie nodded agreeing and walks to Benji, handing to him his now folded jacket and his backpack.

"Thank you." She said really thankful for that little comfort that he is depriving himself of to give to her. "You are welcome." Benji replied taking the items. "Feeling rested now?" Carrie nodded confirming, she was sure that they had rested longer than before since she was much less tired now.

"The soup will be ready soon, we readied some water over the corner you can wash your face there." Reinhardt told to the young sorceress, she blushes and nods, moving to do so. Carrie found that the quest was more troublesome than she first thought, taking care of bodily needs was the worse part of it, with a sigh Carrie washes her hands on a hem turned to basin, a bit content with that soft paper roll that Benji had handed to her before she left, calling it toilet paper, it was better than using her hands.

Carrie was craving for a bath, she knew that she was dirty, so was Benji and Reinhardt, they are running and fighting non-stop for three days and they are all getting a bit smelly.

Back to the 'camp' Carrie finds that Benji had finished putting on the armor, now with a set of tassets protecting his legs, connected to his belt and strapped on his thighs, a breastplate on his chest, a bit snug but not too much, the spaulders on his shoulders, his left arm is fully covered with armor, and on his right hand a gauntlet, he even got sabatons over his boots.

Benji puts on his jacket effectively covering over seventy percent of the armor that he is wearing, Carrie now understood what Benji did, he was removing the bulk, adorns and other parts that would get in the way and make the armor needlessly bigger. "It is ready." Reinhardt said, using a gauntlet to pour the soup on plates made of helmet tops that Benji cut earlier.

"Our tableware is made of armor?" Carrie asked a bit surprised. "It is either this or nothing." Reinhardt answered. "At least Benji's sword is sharp enough to him to make forks out of armor plates." Benji nodded agreeing, it was a troublesome to make that, but he managed to make a trident styled fork using the sword and pieces of metal plate.

"And Reinhardt made the spoons after I cut the outline of them." Benji added. "I think that we all have knives."

Carrie nodded confirming, it was an odd surprise but still wasn't bad. As they eat Carrie noticed that the soup wasn't all that bad, the cheese made the beef stock thick and even more flavorful, the hard bread cut in small cubes added some crunchiness and a more solid texture on the soup, making it better. It wasn't a bad meal at all, much better than before.

With the morale elevated thanks to a warm meal and a bellyful of food the trio is ready to leave, using some water they wash the makeshift plate and pot, before Benji stuffs it on his backpack under the premise that they could use it again, Carrie wouldn't complain at that.

Now they place the mandragora next to the magical nitro and run away from there a safe place, waiting for the blast to put down the wall and take them to a whole new area of danger, taking them closer of their goal of killing Dracula.


	3. Forced detour

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a Castlevania fanfic. I don't own Castlevania or any of the characters of that story. I own Benji Himura and others original characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Benji Himura.

"Text"= Talked sentences.

'Text' = Thoughts.

-Text- = Sounds effects.

(Text)= Talked sentences in a foreign language as English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

: Text: = Messages show in an electronic screen or written.

**Text**: something being recalled, flashbacks, scenes being replayed.

_Text_: a detail found in a location, scene, person, recording and images that originally wasn't there.

"_Text"_= Alteration in the voice, not in the tone but the voice itself.

Chapter three: Forced detour

"Okay next time I hear you and we place magical nitro in the giant bull before we blow a wall with a magic circle." Reinhardt said to Benji while lying flat on his back. "You better do so." Benji replied lying against a wall, and both of them are covered with dirt and sweat.

Carrie remains in silence and just cleans the dirt from her hair. "We should move now." Carrie said to them. "The elevator should be working right now." Reinhardt stands up and dusts himself. "I guess that we don't have much of a …" Benji suddenly loses strength and falls face down on the floor.

"Benji!" Carrie exclaimed worriedly, both she and Reinhardt rush towards him. "Benji what is wrong?" Carrie asked while Reinhardt turns him around. "My body…" Benji muttered in a pained voice. "Hurts…" The two vampire slayers look at the brunette, then Carrie realizes what is wrong. "My spell…it ended." Carrie whispered, she had totally forgotten that Benji's strength was enhanced by her sorcery.

"Can you cast it again?" Reinhardt asked seriously. "Yes, but I need some time." Carrie answered. "I am not sure of what might happen if I cast it again, originally it was intended to be used for half an hour, but I added a second spell that made it last three days. I don't know what kind of strain it took on his body."

Reinhardt understands what Carrie means, but they can't just leave Benji like that. "Just do it." Benji said seriously. "Six days won't cause a permanent damage." "We don't know that!" Carrie exclaimed. "Carrie do it." Benji said in a firm tone. "If makes you better use a healing spell first."

Carrie frowns and looks at Reinhardt, trying to make the vampire hunter convince Benji of not doing it. Reinhardt shakes his head. "It is his decision Carrie." Reinhardt said seriously. "And he doesn't seem to be making it lightly." Carrie bites her lower lip and nod. She casts a healing spell hoping to heal any damage on Benji's body.

But before she can start with the boosting magic they could hear screams at distance. The group is forced to check, thanks to the healing Benji felt better, his body just sore now, so he could keep up with Reinhardt and Carrie. "That can't be good." Reinhardt muttered when they enter in vent room.

Not only Rosa was there, but Actrise, a second vampire and Death himself. Death looks straight at Benji, its skeletal face almost a frown. "Outworlder." He said on its eerie unworldly voice mixed with the sound of dry bone rubbing against the other. "You do not belong here."

"Tell me something that I don't know." Benji replied reading his sword. "As why I am here or how I got here, even better how I get back home." Death laughed at that. "What about a compromise?" It said to Benji. "You kill your companions and I shall take you to your home world."

"Now that won't happen!" Benji shouted pointing him sword to Death. "I may be an evil guy every now and then but I won't ever sink that low! I rather live my remaining years here than return by killing Carrie and Reinhardt!" "Then you shall not have any remaining years to live on." Death replied. "Bring it on bitch!" Benji snarled.

Carrie smiled at Benji's words, she is a bit confused but she was content that he would stay with them. Reinhardt was impressed with Benji's resolve, knowing that many others would take the offer.

"Your interference wasn't planned." Death said while looking at Benji. "Perhaps another part of the castle will keep you entertained while the planned guests have their entertainment." Before Benji could react he is surrounded by a light and a magical circle. Benji screams trying to break free but Death's spell is too strong and he vanishes from the room.

"Benji!" Carrie exclaimed worried. "Don't worry about him; you shall meet him soon in the afterlife." Actrise said to Carrie, Reinhardt just remains in silence, knowing that for now the best that they can do is defeat their enemies.

…

Benji groans in pain after the rough landing. "Why it can't be a smooth landing for a change!" he muttered annoyed. Looking around he makes certain that he isn't on the castle center anymore. "Just great…" Benji recognizes the area, it was quite easy, and whatever area with that many stained glasses, statues of Virgin Mary, angels and saints is the chapel.

"Sometimes I just forget that before being a creature of darkness Dracula was a religious knight." Benji commented while scratching his head. "Anyway I should get back to Carrie and Reinhardt; it will be safer for everyone if we stick together" Benji readies his sword, a second precaution is that he places his larger survival knife on his belt, tightly tying it there.

"A tad too fancy but not all that bad." Benji commented while moving. Benji spots a vase in a corner and smashes it. "A gem?" Benji wondered while picking the item, until them the items that they had collected was pretty much the same everywhere, roast beef or chicken, cure ampoules, purifying crystals, gold, secondary weapons and red crystals.

A bit confused Benji just stores the blue colored gem and moves on. "Crap…" Benji muttered when seeing a hole on the middle of the room, he peeks down it and recognizes the area, it was the chapel from Symphony of the Night, it was hard to confuse it since the odd statue thing that can be used as stepping stone in the lower floor.

"Death transported me to a whole new area of the castle." Benji muttered understanding what happened, since he wasn't part of the group he was sent to a different area that Carrie and Reinhardt haven't even got close of. "According to Alucard the castle is a creature of chaos, it changes every time that is summoned, so this might not be a smooth run in an area that I know about."

With a sigh Benji jumps over the hole and sees the long flight of stairs heading upwards from there. Benji runs over the stairs and notices that other than being sore his body was stronger than before. 'Carrie's spell increased my body making it three times stronger…so everything that I did in the past days, things that I wouldn't be able to normally do strengthened my body, no wonder I was sore as hell and hurting all over, I made months of work out in three days.' Benji thought while throwing a cross in two bone pillars. 'I just wonder how much I changed in the past days, I hope that enough to cover everything that I need to do to get back to where Death transported me from.'

Benji gets the items from the two dead creatures and advances slowly knowing that a corner guard was next. 'It is a good think that Symphony of the Night is one of my favorite Castlevania games.' Benji thought with a small smile, he pretty much knew from heart mostly everything about the game.

It was a good thing that Benji was on his guard as the corner guard slides down hard down the stairs, it took everything from Benji to parry the strike with his sword, and with his left hand Benji grabs the knife and slashes the knight on the neck. Benji sees a sword fall from the vanishing corner guard and picks it up; it wouldn't hurt having more weapons, plus it was a Damascus sword it could sell nicely outside.

The flight of stairs was rather easy, but Benji is facing the bone pillar with the metal ball over it, the ball was heavy and he wouldn't be able to jump over it, and being hit by it when it falls would be even worse, it was a looooonng way down, and making it with a spiked metal ball hitting him wasn't nice. Benji jumps and throws a cross on the ball knowing that the damage will kill it, and then killing the pillar will be easy and not as dangerous.

…

Carrie recovers her breath and sits down on the now empty room, Reinhardt was few meters away mourning Rosa who he had killed, Carrie doesn't blain him for that, she also felt pretty bad for killing her cousin, but she had no choice at all. Healing her wounds Carrie remains in silence, waiting for Reinhardt to recover, as well hoping that Benji will show up.

Reinhardt takes a long and deep breath, trying to regain his composure. "Carrie we will wait here for thirty minutes and if Benji doesn't show we will use that elevator." Reinhardt said in a serious tone. "But we can't just leave Benji alone!" Carrie exclaimed worried.

"And we can't just wait here indefinitely." Reinhardt replied seriously. "Benji knows that as well as we do, Death must have sent him to another place, you said yourself that it was a teleportation spell, all the ways lead to Dracula, we will see him again." Carrie frowned at Reinhardt's words, but she knew that it was true. "We will give another half an hour depending of what we find where that elevator stops." Reinhardt added, that would make Carrie feel a little more at ease, one hour isn't enough time to move on the castle, but if Benji was close, then he would catch up with them in that amount of time.

Carrie nodded dejectedly, she was worried about Benji, he wasn't with the strength of three men anymore, she got used to having a protector with her, and above everything she liked being around Benji, he made her comfortable and safe, things that she knew that aren't possible in Castlevania, she just liked his company, Benji made the quest appear to be easier than it really was.

…

Spitting blood on the carpeted stone floor Benji leans against a wall, he took a nice beating from a group of marionettes, Benji learned that unlike in Symphony of the Night, the amount of monsters there was much bigger; if he wasn't wearing the armor that he chopped and adapted earlier and the magical armor that his jacket is he would be dead.

Yet Benji still haven't reached the bell tower of the chapel, drinking some water from a skin that Reinhardt gave to him earlier Benji ends his short break, knowing that he has to press forward. He is a bit surprised with his jumping skills, by far better than they used to be, allowing him to make his way on the wooden platforms of the tower, though not always with an easy and smooth landing on top of them, sometimes just barely grabbing on the edges.

…

Carrie's ears perk at the not so distant sound of bells, Reinhardt checks on his watch, but it wasn't anywhere near of an hour, plus the sounds aren't consistent to a machine, adding that to the fact that they haven't heard a bell earlier it meant that someone was making the bell tolls.

However the vent room doesn't have a window or any way to look around, they are so deep in the core of the castle that they can't see outside, their only way to tell time is their pocket watches.

Far from there Benji is slamming a winged skeleton on a bell, just because Benji was killing it doesn't mean that he can't have fun killing it, plus the bell was so loud that he was sure that Reinhardt and Carrie would hear it. Getting a spear from the monster Benji throws it at a raven nested in a platform not too distant of him, knowing that the raven would make him fall, and Benji isn't sure that he can survive such a fall. Jumping over the bell and then to the platform Benji continues to advance.

Benji is surprised in finding items lying around in the places that they were in the Symphony of the Night game, they could aid him, especially if he finds the double jump thingy, Benji just marks that as Castlevania being chaotic and decides to make use of that.

At least until Benji enters on a large room, the ground starts to break and skeletons start to come out from the ground, not the lame naked bone wielding skeletons or the bomb ones, those skeletons were clad in worn out and damaged armor, armed with rusty and dented swords or spears, pieces of rotten cloth hanging on their dirty bones, those were skeletons from soldiers and they are many.

"Oh boy…I knew that I should have turned left on that corner…" Benji muttered seeing the creeping horde surging. Taking a deep breath Benji draws his sword and jumps the few steps down towards the horde, knowing that to get on the other side he will have to get past them.

Benji finds that the skeletons aren't all that strong, that isn't much of a surprise, with one swipe his sword smashed six skeletons, however dodging the strikes of the mass of skeletons was proving to be harder than attacking.

…

"Let's move now Carrie." Reinhardt said to the young sorceress, half an hour had passed since they heard the last bell. Carrie nods dejectedly and moves to the elevator. Reinhardt looks at the writing on the floor that Carrie wrote to tell Benji where to meet them.

They make the trip on the elevator in silence, Carrie didn't say anything and Reinhardt wasn't in a talkative mood either, he was still feeling pretty bad for killing Rosa, Reinhardt couldn't really explain why the blonde vampire had such an effect on him, and he thought that it was mostly why Carrie took such a liking of Benji even thought they know each other for less than three days, but fighting together makes people close really fast.

After long minutes they arrive on the top and find two bridges leading to two different doors. "Tower of science." Carrie read on loud after getting close of one of the doors. "This one is Duel tower." Reinhardt said near of the other door. "I guess that now we wait some more." Carrie nodded agreeing, happy in waiting more to see if Benji returns to the group.

…

Benji finds a save room, well by the decoration and size he guesses that is a save room, he sits down and pulls the water skin from his backpack, taking a large pull of it Benji sighs with pleasure, killing the entire horde took a lot from him, after that there was an hippogryph, that was hard to kill, in the topside Benji got some eggs that he is sure that he can eat them later.

Wiping his face clean with a damp handkerchief Benji sighs at the cool feeling on his skin, he was craving badly for a bath, as a modern man he was used to shower everyday, at the very least twice a day, going three days straight without any is bothering him a lot.

…

Confused Benji looks at his surroundings, he could swear that he was sitting on a save room, resting from waging war against several dozens skeletons, but now he was in his brother's room, lying on his back on the deserted room. Pulling himself up Benji stands and sees the computer, the closet and everything else in their places.

Leaving the room Benji sees his apartment just in the way that it is. 'A dream?' Benji thought while moving to the bathroom, nothing was wrong with his appearance, he wasn't wearing the jeans anymore, neither the jacket nor armor, he was wearing only his blue shorts and white t-shirt.

Benji could recall the pain of his wounds and the soreness of his body, but again bad sleeping positions could be the cause for that, and being the floor after being hit by a power surge is a likely cause for fainting. Benji moves to his room and puts on a pair of jeans and gets his backpack.

He leaves the apartment with his keys in his pocket, he still can't accept that all that happened was a dream, but his brother was there when he kicked him on the living room while sleeping to see if he was really there.

After leaving the building Benji winces at the strong sunlight, it was too hot, and it was just morning. Walking aimlessly Benji sees the cars, buses, trucks and other vehicles and people on the streets and sidewalks; everything was on the way that it should be.

Benji doesn't keep track of the time that he had spent walking around the city, everything was just like he remembers, even places that he haven't visited for a long time. Benji notices that the night is about to fall but he still doesn't feel like returning to his apartment or going to his grandmother's place, he doesn't feel hungry or tired.

It was past midnight when he settled and sited on a bench in a park near the beachside, the wind was still, no cooling breeze or anything like that, the air was still and almost suffocating. Benji felt a bit odd, he was walking around for the entire day yet his body wasn't tired and he didn't even felt the need to go to the bathroom!

Benji knew that something was wrong when as fast as night came it was morning again, yet no bodily functions made themselves noticed. Benji then walked on the deserted streets towards his grandmother's apartment building.

In the building's patio he finds a commotion of his family, it wasn't only his mother, grandparents and brother that was there, but his aunt who lived in another city, her husband and kids, as well Benji's younger sister, grandparents of his father's side, his father and his aunt and uncle of that side with their two daughters.

Benji sees his mother running towards him with a faceful of worry. "Benji where you have been?" She shouted worried. "Nowhere…" Benji said sarcastically while reaching over his right shoulder and feels the hardness that he expected to find there. "'Mother…'" with a precise and strong lunge that would make a master fencer proud Benji thrusts his invisible sword through his 'mother's' chest.

She halts brusquely at the thrust, her face filled with shock as she sees a tear on the front of her white button up shirt and a dark red stain growing around it. "How…?" she asked in disbelieve as the patio and building vanishes and it is all replaced by the save room. "There were so many mistakes." Benji hissed while twisting the blade. "The air, the wind, the scents, the time, and above everything…" Benji slashes diagonally slicing open the succubus's chest. "The language, we don't speak English there."

Benji watches the demoness fall on the ground limp, half dead, Benji stands up, the whole time in the illusion he was sitting down. "For one moment I was close of believing in that." Benji said while stabbing her bellow her left breast. "But that farce was short lived, you were too lazy." Benji hissed while twisting the blade again, making the demoness howl in pain before he slashes upwards slicing her heart in two pieces. Benji leaves the dead succubus and the room behind, he had rested enough, and he really felt like killing something right now.

…

Carrie and Reinhardt jump out startled when the elevator starts to move, the large machine was moving downwards. Carrie hoped that was Benji who was coming, but she kept her guard up since it could be a trap from the enemy. Reinhardt was also on his guard and when the long minutes pass in the wait for the elevator he smiles when seeing Benji on it.

But his smile fades when seeing that Benji was in a pretty bad mood, he wasn't wearing his jacket armor over the armor, but under it, and the armor was heavily dented, Benji's hair was damp with blood and sweat, his face dirty with blood, on his right hand his sword still dripping fresh blood, and blood drips from his closed left hand.

"What happened?" Reinhardt asked seriously. "Not right now okay?" Benji replied holding back his tongue, he was in a really poor mood and didn't want to offend Reinhardt by accident. Reinhardt nods understanding, Carrie looks at Benji confused, she wants to hug him, but he was giving an 'don't come close' aura.

Benji leaves the elevator and sits on the floor. "The next time that I see Death I will kick his skinny ass so hard that it will turn into dust." Benji muttered while lying on his back. Few minutes passes until Benji starts to talk again. "I was sent to the castle's chapel." Benji said to the duo. "That was okay, but go get back here I had to run over two more areas crowded with monsters and even some bosses. But the last one, the one that I got watching the elevator…let's just say that it was bad."

Carrie frowned, it wasn't a surprise that Benji was in such a bad mood, that last boss must be really hard. "You have any wounds?" Carrie asked worriedly. "I can heal any pain if you need to." "I am fine Carrie." Benji replied with an honest smile that worry felt so good. "I am just a bit sore and tired; I ran most of the way here."

"Then let me cast the boosting spell on you." Carrie said seriously, Benji nodded and let Carrie work. "You look quite beaten." Reinhardt commented, his whip wasn't reacting to Benji so he was himself and not some demon. "Harsh way?"

Benji nodded agreeing. "Yeah, you have no idea of how harsh." Benji replied. "I faced more monsters on my way here in the past hours than I have in the days with you two. We definitely got the easy way until I was sent to the chapel." Since he doesn't know much about the castle Reinhardt couldn't say anything to Benji. Reinhardt decides on giving Benji another half an hour to rest, as he looks like he needed it very, very badly.

"Well then let's get moving." Reinhardt said when seeing Benji standing up shortly before the time is up. "You and Carrie go to the tower of the science, I will go to the Duel tower, we meet when we reach the top." Benji nodded at that, so does Carrie.

…

"Be careful." Benji said seriously while holding Carrie by back of her collar. "Sorry." She replied embarrassed while Benji puts her back on the safety of the platform, she were just pushed out of it by a large box. "This tower is evil, those electricity things as you called them and those boxes ready to push you to your death."

Benji can't deny that. "It will get worse." Benji said. "Remember further we advance more dangerous it gets." Carrie nodded to that, she knew that as well. After the electric barrier is lifted they jump to the next platform. Benji holds Carrie's shoulder before she makes a turn on a corner, it was just in time as a spiked box slides down from it.

"What did I just say about being careful?" Benji asked tapping his right foot on the floor, Carrie chuckled embarrassed at that. Now examining the corner they move up a flight of stairs while avoiding more spiked boxes.

When reaching a safe area Benji stops Carrie from advancing. "Carrie what is wrong?" He asked worriedly. "You don't make those kinds of mistakes. What is going on?" Carrie remained in silence not sure of what to say. "You wanted that I went with Reinhardt?"

"No!" Carrie exclaimed quickly, she blushes a bit surprised with her outburst, but it was true she wanted Benji with her. "Then what is going on?" Benji asked. "Since I caught up with you two you have been a bit off. That teleportation thing is bothering you, isn't it?" "No!" Carrie exclaimed, she had pretty much forgotten about that.

"You are just different." Carrie finally said, Benji looks at her a bit confused, he was acting pretty much as he was before, sure he was dirtier than before, but he treated Carrie in the same way. "How different?" Benji asked confused. "I can feel something growing on you." Carrie answered.

Now that worries Benji. "What is it, where is it and how I can get it off me?" Benji asked seriously, he doesn't want anything inside of him. "It is not like that." Carrie replied, Benji sighs in relief, there wasn't any kind of parasite monster inside him. "There is this power growing inside you, getting stronger at each passing moment."

"Power?" Benji asked confused, while in the other hand he could almost guess what it is. "Wait a moment, you mean a supernatural power?" "Yes." Carrie replied, she couldn't define it very well, but she could tell that a mystical power was growing inside Benji.

"It is similar to your sorcery?" Benji asked seriously. "Close but not so." Carrie replied. "It is different." A "Mmmm…" leaves Benji's throat while he thinks more about it, closing his eyes Benji focuses, trying to recall every piece of information related to energy control and manipulation that he had gathered from any source.

Carrie gasped while wisps of electricity jump out from Benji's body, arching and hitting his right arm. Breathing slowly Benji opens his eyes and sees the result of the focus, he smiles seeing a concentrated lightning ball on his right hand. "I must have absorbed magic and other supernatural powers while in the castle." Benji said while throwing the ball on a nearby wall, the wall explodes with the contact. "So I got some sort of sorcery or something like that."

"How you did that?" Carrie asked dumbfounded. "I had this theory in my mind for years, I just applied that." Benji answered. "I guess that my contact with you, your spells boosting me, and Castlevania's own magic caused me to develop supernatural abilities, and by the way I fell when your spell faded because my muscles got stronger thanks to your spell."

"How?" Carrie asked as Benji feeds her too much information. "Since I was working myself in levels that I wouldn't normally do, my muscles got stronger thanks to that." Benji explained.

As a sorceress Carrie could understand that, she saw Benji jumping, running, fighting, pulling himself over edges, all that worked his muscles, so she could understand that after three days of intense use they would get stronger, sore and pained thanks to the sudden increase of strength, but stronger, and that also explained how Benji got those new powers.

"But if you can absorb supernatural powers so easily why you haven't developed them earlier?" Carrie asked confused, that was the only part that she couldn't understand. "Because I don't have a natural immunity as you and Reinhardt have." Benji answered. "I came from a different world, one without magic, monsters or supernatural. That is why Death called me 'outworlder'."

Carrie gasped surprised. "You mean that you aren't from this world?" Carrie asked. Benji nodded confirming. "It is similar to this world but slightly different." Benji answered. "In my world Dracula wasn't a vampire, or at least he was a fictional vampire, but there was a Vlad Tepes in the history known as Vlad the impaler."

"How different is your world?" Carrie asked curious. "First sorcery and magic doesn't exist, neither does vampires and were-creatures, or any kind of supernatural monsters, either they died out or never existed outside legends, thought there are humans that we could call monsters." Benji answered. "And there is a time difference between our worlds, mine is a little over one hundred and fifty years ahead of yours. That is why my clothes, backpack and speech are different from yours."

Carrie gaped at that, the idea that Benji came from over one century in the future is too much for her to accept, everything else wasn't all that hard, in a way she kind of wished for that. "I know it is hard, trust me I felt sick when I realized what was going on." Benji said with a sympathetic smile.

Carrie takes few minutes to organize the information on her brain. "So you absorbed magic because in your world it doesn't exist?" Carrie asked for confirmation. "That is my theory." Benji answered. "My body must have acted as a filter or sponge gathering the supernatural powers and making my body able to process and maybe generate it."

Carrie nodded agreeing, it was a plausible theory, her body housed and generated a huge amount of magical power, but somewhere on her bloodline someone had to start using and creating it, passing that trait among them. "You think that you can use different elements?" Carrie asked, her curiosity peaking over everything else.

"I am not really sure, electricity felt really easy to use." Benji answered. "While I wouldn't mind being able to use other elements." Carrie nodded understanding, it would be interesting discover that with Benji and study the process, it was something to look forward to once that quest is over.

…

Benji yanks Carrie out of the room just before a burst from a ceiling mounted machine gun hit her. "Holy crap machine guns…" Benji muttered holding Carrie close while the machine gun fires away. Carrie blushes while being held against Benji's chest, she was startled with the yank as well the gunfire but she knew that Benji did that to protect her.

When it stops Benji pulls one of his knives and using the blade as a mirror he peeks inside the room. "Shit there is three turrets build in the floor just ahead of the door." He muttered. "I can shoot them." Carrie commented while charging a fireball. "Okay, but let's wait until they are facing the other way." Benji replied. Carrie nods and waits for the signal.

Carrie is a bit surprise with the fragility of the so called machine guns, only one blast and they explode. Benji in the other hand is looking around and finds an intact machine gun, rushing to it Benji slashes it out from the turret before it fires, and he smiles when it doesn't explode.

"Why the smile?" Carrie asked curious. "I just got a mean idea." Benji replied. "Look around us and see if you find any more." Carrie nodded and scans the area for more machine gun turrets, but doesn't find any. Then she focuses her attention to Benji, who is using a multi-tool to disassemble the machine gun from the turret.

While not a technician Benji could see that it would be easy to make the machine gun work manually, it was very simple build. Carrie never ceases to be amazed with Benji's 'magic bag or wonders' as she thinks of it, whenever he needed something that bag seemed to produce that thing as his wishes for, and the multi-tool amazed her even more.

Benji adjusts the machine gun on his left gauntlet and welds it in place using a small spike of electricity, the work took half an hour but Benji managed to find the trigger and make a grip for it, even if he had to weld the gun parallel the gauntlet to shoot it. Feeding the ammo belt on it Benji fires it few times against a distant wall. "I can't improve it more than it is." He commented. "And if wasn't your boosting spell I wouldn't be able to fire it like this."

"You are sure that you want to use that?" Carrie asked worried. "It seems dangerous." "I am sure, some long distance attack power wouldn't hurt." Benji commented while strapping upper cannon of his left arm armor on his belt with the aid of leather straps and placing the machine gun and gauntlet there.

Carrie watches in silence while Benji tests swiftly putting on the gauntlet behind his back and drawing the gun. "It will take some getting used to." Benji commented while Carrie straps the pouch with the rolled ammo belt under his backpack.

"I just hope that you know what you are doing." Carrie replied. "I am done, we should make haste now." "But remember in being careful there should be more gun turrets here." Benji said seriously. Carrie nodded at his words and starts moving.

…

Benji fires at a distant gun turret while Carrie is picking up a key in the next room, the progress is fast, moving to the next area the duo find themselves in a dangerous and odd factory like area with spiked treads and boxes moving around. Carrie carelessly jumps over a tread.

"Carrie wait!" Benji exclaimed, Carrie looks at him confused, missing a moving spiked carried by a tread revealing a gun turret Benji throws a cross at it, but it was one moment too late as the turret fires twice before being destroyed. For Benji it was like slow motion, Carrie's small body is launched in the air by the power of the bullet that hit her; he rushes to her and holds her before she falls.

Carrie is just confused, she saw a flash then heard a sound before feeling something hitting her hard in the shoulder, throwing her out of her feet, the next thing that she knew is that Benji is holding her. "Carrie! Carrie talk to me!" Benji exclaimed to the semiconscious girl. He could see blood sprouting from her shoulder.

"What?" Carrie asked confused. "You were shot!" Benji answered in a mix of worry and anger. "I told you do be careful!" Carrie was confused with his feelings, she isn't feeling pain. Benji pulls her dress shoulder to the side and see the red blood staining her white skin. Gently turning her around Benji doesn't find an exit wound.

'This is bad.' Benji thought, if was a lead bullet then it could kill her with metal poisoning if left there. Benji takes out his backpack and pulls his multi-tool from it, he pulls some wine that he found earlier and washes the pliers of the tool with it. "Bite on this." Benji said to Carrie while placing the pouch of his multi-tool between her teeth.

Carrie bites as ordered, she is getting really lightheaded, Benji pulls the knife of the tool and carefully cuts the bullet wound widening it. Carrie screams at that, now she started to feel pain. She holds hand on Benji's right arm and shirt, trying to push him away, but Benji is by far stronger than she is without her magic, boosted by her magic, escaping him was impossible.

Benji turns the tool around, ignoring the bloody blade; he inserts the open pliers on the wound making Carrie scream even more. Carrie wanted to stop Benji, but the pain is far too much for her to focus on any spell, she wanted to ask why he is doing that, but she can only use her mouth to scream.

Benji carefully probes the wound, searching from the bullet, ignoring the bloodcurdling screams from Carrie as he does so, after long moments Benji finds the hard nub that he was looking for, holding it tightly with the pliers he pulls it. Carrie let out a final scream, more like a whimper at that.

Benji puts the tool down and pours a cure ampoule on Carrie's shoulder before making her drink everything else, she weakly does so, Benji pulls a potion from his bag, he got several of those from his trip from the chapel. Carrie doesn't want to drink more and weakly refuses, but Benji wouldn't take that.

He fill his mouth with the potion and plugs Carrie's nose with his right hand, when she gasps for air he presses his lips against hers forcefully pushing the liquid on her mouth, keeping a tight seal on her mouth so the only way for the potion is down.

Carrie swallowed and coughs hard at it, however she feels the pain diminishing, barely feeling Benji kiss-feeding her the final remains of the potion. With that second dose her mind clears enough to realize that she is being kissed, for a moment she wanted to pull away, but other part of her mind wanted that, she almost whimpered when Benji pulls away, her cheeks faintly red at that.

Benji washes her shoulder with water, nodding pleased that the wound is closing quickly, he pulls a white bandanna, and folding it he presses it against the wound before wrapping it with a long stripe of cloth, just tore from one of his shirts. Carrie doesn't notice that Benji had removed her dress and inner shirt to treat her wound as she slips into a tired sleep.

…

Carrie gives a pained groan as she is rudely wakened. She looks around confused as she is in a large black room filled with glowing crystals, then she realizes that she is moving, then she realizes that she is once again strapped on Benji's back. "Benji?" She said weakly.

"Finally." Benji said with relief. "I was starting to get really worried." Benji kneels and carefully takes out his backpack, sliding Carrie down on the crystal platform that they are on. "You have been unconscious for almost one hour. "Where are we?" Carrie asked sitting down tiredly.

"Tower of sorcery." Benji answered. "You got shot in the tower of science remember?" "Ah…" Carrie gasped as she does recall that, it was a bit fuzzy but she remembers. "How is your shoulder?" Benji asked. "It doesn't hurt." Carrie replied moving her left arm. "What happened?"

"I treated you." Benji answered. "I admit that it wasn't the gentlest treatment, and you weren't the most cooperative patient, but I removed the bullet from your shoulder, gave you a cure ampoule to counter the chemicals of gunpowder and a potion to heal you." "Potion?" Carrie asked confused. "Yeah, like this." Benji replied showing her a blue colored potion inside a bottle. Carrie stares in shock those kind of healing potions are very rare. "I found these in the other areas of the castle; I got a sizable stock of them." Benji explained. "I also kept the bullet, you might want it."

Benji pulls something from his pocket and unwraps a piece of cloth from it revealing a rifle bullet. Carrie can see the blood staining the white fabric and some on the bullet. "Something that small made you treat me like that?" Carrie asked in disbelief. "Trust me Carrie this is a big bullet." Benji said seriously. "This carries enough energy to kill an adult man, if not more than one."

Carrie couldn't believe on it, but she remembers being shot and believes on it a bit more. "Can you walk?" Benji asked changing the subject. Carrie tries to stand up but she still feels weak. "I guess that I can't right now." Carrie answered sitting down again. "It is okay, I will carry you for as long as you need." Benji replied. "Eat something, you lost a good amount of blood, you need the energy."

Carrie nodded and accepts the roasted beef, she nibbles on it while Benji stores everything on their places, Carrie eyes Benji's lips while nibbling the beef, she remembered being kissed by him, but Benji was acting as if nothing happened, she can feel her heart racing at the thought of the kisses, she knew that he was feeding her the medicine that she didn't want to take, but still was a kiss.

She shakes her head, knowing that she shouldn't think of that, she looks at their surroundings and now she realizes the sheer magic being emitted by the crystals that hover in the air, the air was filled with magical energy, as Benji said the name was fitting, Tower of sorcery, she could feel the sheer magic there but it was all wasted with those crystals and no use for it at all.

Feeling better after eating the beef Carrie feels like she can cast her spells again, the sleep as well the room aided to fill her energy reserves, yet her body was a bit weak from the shock. Back on Benji's back, safely strapped there, with an addition of an improvised harness made of his belt, Carrie holds on his neck while Benji advances.

"Benji how are you feeling?" Carrie asked after Benji shot some crystal creatures. "I bit tired, but I can still fight." Benji answered. "I am not too heavy am I?" Carrie asked worried. "You are like a little bird perked on my shoulder." Benji replied with a smile, it was a bit of an exaggeration, but even with his regular strength Carrie wouldn't be all that heavy, with three times his strength she wasn't even a hindrance.

Carrie was impressed with his answer, she was after all a girl and it amazed how Benji manhandled her at times of need, he made her feel so light and delicate, as if she was as she said just a little bird. She knew that Benji was a man and by nature was stronger than a woman, but she saw his muscles when he was changing after she fell in the river.

Sighing Carrie pushes those feelings aside, she has to focus on the task at hand, help Benji on their way through the tower of sorcery; once Dracula is dead they will have all time of the world.

…

Reinhardt looks at Benji and Carrie in surprise, Benji was lying flat on his back and Carrie was fanning him with her jacket. "What happened?" Reinhardt asked worried. "An enemy?"

Carrie shakes her head denying, she was even more surprised than Reinhardt at the fact that they got there before him. "Benji ran all the way here, not a regular run either, a forced one." Carrie explained. "With me on his back." "And why that?" Reinhardt asked, knowing that Carrie wouldn't allow that. "I was shot sometime ago and was quite weak." Carrie answered. "Benji carried me all the way from where I was shot."

Reinhardt notices the blood on Carrie's shoulder. "It was treated?" He asked. "Benji treated me when it happened." Carrie answered. "I just need few minutes to catch my breath." Benji commented from his spot on the carpeted floor. "Well that would be quite nice." Reinhardt replied while sitting down. "The towers were quite hard."

"I am impressed, we came all the way here in less than four days, it is not even full moon yet, Dracula's powers will be very weak thanks to that." Reinhardt commented casually, leaning back against the wall. "He would be fully awakened by the full moon." "I wouldn't bet on that." Benji said from the floor. "Legends can be quite inaccurate."

"I can't deny that." Reinhardt commented. "But I will allow myself that bit of a positive thinking. In an unrelated note, what you plan on doing after we slay Dracula?"

Benji frowned at that, he haven't really thought about that since he joined the party, sure he was almost tricked by that succubus that he was back home, Death said that he couldn't send back to his world, but Benji wasn't sure if was a lie or not.

"You know I haven't really thought about that." Benji answered. "I mean I wanted to go back home, but now I am not so sure, I mean if we do slay Dracula I might be sent back home, but I am not holding much hope on that thought either. In the end I might settle down here, maybe travel around or something."

"You would be welcomed here." Reinhardt commented. "This world is filled with monsters; another strong slayer would be welcomed." "I guess that I could try honing my fighting skills." Benji commented. "What about you Carrie what are your plans for the future?"

Carrie looks at Benji confused. "I haven't any plans for the future." Carrie answered. "I never thought in anything other than killing Dracula, I haven't planned that far ahead." "You should." Reinhardt commented. "You have your whole life ahead of you, you are only twelve years old you have a lifetime ahead of you."

Carrie remained in silence, that was true, but she never thought in anything other than stopping Dracula. "Is there any magic schools or something like that here?" Benji asked. "Carrie is clearly talented, powerful and when we kill Dracula famous, any sorcery school would accept her."

"I am not so sure if they exist or not." Reinhardt replied. "Witch hunt is still a rather common thing, normal people fear sorcerers and wizards, not without a reason, but they forget that among them there are good ones as Carrie and Sypha." "We look for them later." Benji commented. "If there are any schools we will find them, so Carrie can master her abilities."

Carrie smiled appreciative, the concern made her happy, but she isn't really sure if she wanted to become a full fledged sorceress. "What about you Reinhardt?" Carrie asked shifting the focus to the vampire hunter. "I need to find a wife." Reinhardt answered. "Dracula is bound to revive even after we slay him, so I must keep the Belmond blood alive for the future generations, as well train my children as vampire hunters."

…

After twenty minutes the group is ready to move forward, they step inside an elevator and are taken to the roof of the room of clocks. "It is them again." Benji muttered seeing Actrise and Death on the roof. "I am not amazed outlander." Death said to Benji. "Begone."

Benji is once again trapped in a teleportation circle. "I am so going to kill your bony ass!" Benji shouted while pulling the machine gun and firing at Death, while several bullets impacts on the specter it is too late for Benji to avoid being transported a second time.

…

Benji lands on his feet, he looks around confused, trying to locate himself, at first glance he was in some sort of hall, a fancily decorated, luxurious hall, several solid wood doors are marking the long hallway. Benji can't remember of an area like that, but when he sees a large mirror he does recall a similar one.

"Wait; am I in the inner quarters?" Benji asked to himself, the layout and decoration was different, but it was fancy enough for that. A clicking of heels make Benji turn around and he sees a maid clad woman. "I guess that I really am in the inner quarters." Benji muttered.

And behind that maid a second and a third maid appear. "Now that can keep me busy for a while…" Benji muttered seeing the maids multiplying as they approach him. "Now I just wonder should I attack…or just 'attack' them…" The maids look innocent and sexy, Benji was an anime fan; he can't deny a liking for cute maids.

The maids stop walking few meters away from him, the bow at him politely, holding the hem of their skirts. "What the fuck…" Benji muttered holstering the machine gun. "Itadakimasu…"

End of the chapter three:

Author notes:

It has been ages since I updated anything, this story too, it is hard to believe sometimes that so long passed already, this one has been in the backburner for ages, the last update was in 2008, one of the reasons for it is that I wanted to make a crossover of this story with my favorite scenario of Sakura Taisen, but now I decided to change it and remove that crossover.

The changes on this chapter are minor to say the least, the idea of separating Benji from the others was there from the beginning, but I won't really show Benji exploring other areas of Castlevania on the story, it would make the story too long, most of the area that Benji passed and will pass through are from Symphony of the Night, mostly because I love that game and it has the best fighting system to match the overall fighting methods of Castlevania 64, since Alucard uses both magic and physical attacks.


	4. End of the quest

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a Castlevania fanfic. I don't own Castlevania or any of the characters of that story. I own Benji Himura and others original characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Benji Himura.

"Text"= Talked sentences.

'Text' = Thoughts.

-Text- = Sounds effects.

(Text)= Talked sentences in a foreign language as English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

: Text: = Messages show in an electronic screen or written.

**Text**: something being recalled, flashbacks, scenes being replayed.

_Text_: a detail found in a location, scene, person, recording and images that originally wasn't there.

"_Text"_= Alteration in the voice, not in the tone but the voice itself.

Chapter four: End of the quest

One of the demonic maids stares Benji in disbelief, they were a total of seventy maids, armed with knives, pots and cleavers, yet he had killed every single one of them other than herself.

Benji is leaning against a blood stained wall, pulling a knife from his chest, thanks to the armor the wound wasn't deep, but he got several of those knives nailed on his chest, even one on his leg and right arm.

The maid turns her back towards Benji and runs away, she was ordered like the others to kill him, but she wasn't told that the enemy was so powerful, she was just a lower class demoness, a maid above everything, she wasn't a warrior, she couldn't face a human that killed so many of her sisters.

But Benji don't intend on let her leave, he flicks the knife on the air before grabbing it by the tip and throwing it hard against the fleeing maid. She yelps in pain when the kitchen knife nails itself on her back with a low 'thud'. Benji pulls the other knives from his body and stores them in his inventory.

"I am not done with you maid-san." Benji said after walking to the crawling maid and pulling the knife from her back, she screams and tries to escape, Benji cuts her way, cornering her against the wall. Benji had to admit that the maid was looking quite cute about to cry in fear. Shoving away the dark evil feelings that surged Benji leans forward. "You are now my map."

The maid tries to push back, but the solid wall prevents that, she was utterly terrified of Benji. "If you behave and do what I say I will let you live." Benji added. "If you refuse or try doing anything other than I tell you I will kill you, so what you want? To die now or the chance of living another day?"

…

Benji nailed the demon maid to the wall by her sleeves, he has to craft some restrains for her so he can lead her around, the maid too scared to actually resist just remain there crying in silence, afraid of her fate. She watches scared while Benji picks a frying pan and cuts pieces of it with his sword, with the ease of someone cutting paper.

Pulling his leatherman multi-tool Benji sits on the floor holding a two by one and a half inches rectangle of cast iron, he carefully cuts the center of the rectangle leaving only a one centimeter thick edge, with a two and a half inches long iron pin Benji makes a prong by folding a end of it around the a one and a half inches wide part of the rectangle.

Pulling a leather stripe from his backpack Benji quickly adapts the newly made buckle on it with the aid of smaller iron pieces piercing the edges of the stripe and holding it together as clamps after some folding. Benji adds a D-ring on it, using the same piercing and clamping process to hold it in place; he adds a second one a couple inches from the buckle to hold the excess leather. All that took only five minutes.

He makes four more like that, but smaller than the first, and even make a couple of harnesses, he moves to the maid and places the largest belt like construction on her neck and buckles it. "It is too tight?" Benji asked to her. She denies confused, it wasn't all that tight, it was a bit tight but not uncomfortably tight. "Good." Benji commented while sliding the excess leather on the ring for it.

Then he quickly places the other four each in her wrists or ankles. Benji removes the knife from the wall and using one of harnesses he cuffs her wrists together behind her back. A longer leather stripe is hooked on the two rings on her legs' cuffs, and a leather and cloth rope is hooked on the ring on the collar.

"What?" She asked confused about everything. "You don't get it?" Benji asked. "This is your leash and your restraints. Just to make sure that you won't try anything, you have enough rope between your legs to take smaller than average steps, your hands are cuffed together, and on your neck are a collar and a leash."

The demoness feel humiliated at the treatment, but above everything she is scared of him, but the simple thought that he had so simple cutting out her means to escape and her freedom was intimidating and disturbingly arousing. Benji softly tugs on the leash indicating for her to stand up; she obeys knowing that she has no other choice.

"What is your name?" Benji asked to her, it was better than 'hey you'. "Remi." She answered. "Okay Remi, it is as I said." Benji said seriously. "You take me to where I want to go without trying anything funny and I will let you live, that simple and easy."

…

Benji looks at the maid walking in front of him, knowing her way around the mansion she was taking him to shortcuts and less crowded areas of the castle to his final destination, the room of clocks. "You don't have to be that tense." Benji commented noticing how stiff she is.

He is a bit unsure about things, he had scared that demon maid quite badly, Benji believed, or wanted to believe that not every demon was necessarily evil, that there could be good demons, life would be more interesting that way. "How you started to serve Dracula?" Benji asked, that bit of information could be precious.

"Every demonic ruler has a demand for servants." Remi answered. "Lord Dracula isn't an exception, if anything he is the rule, it takes more than skeletons, werewolves, zombies and others mindless creatures to serve a demonic lord, demons of high and lower caste can serve under a ruler, it makes life easier."

"So you read from a wanted ads or something?" Benji asked. "A loyal servant of Lord Dracula gathers demons willingly to serve him." Remi answered. "It can't be denied that some are slaves, bound to this castle and lord, others are just temporary servants." 'This kind of explains why there is such an array of monsters that differ in every game.' Benji thought idly. 'As well why there are always the same ones as well.'

"And you are here as?" Benji asked. "I am just a servant." Remi answered. "I thought that the mortal world would be better than hell, if you think that this world is harsh, that is because you haven't seen what I saw. I saw horrors able to tear the soul of the bravest man's."

Benji remained in silence, even if hell was harsh and brutal it doesn't justify them trying to take over the mortal world and make it as bad as hell. "I don't doubt that." Benji commented. "And we are here to make sure that this world won't turn into a second hell under Dracula's rule."

…

Reinhardt is about to attack this newly arrived demoness when he sees Benji appearing behind her. "What happened?" Reinhardt asked seeing Benji even more ragged than before, even the demonic maid was pretty ragged. "We walked into some ambushes and troublesome areas." Benji answered, while undoing the harness between the two leather cuffs of the demoness.

"What are you doing?" Reinhardt exclaimed realizing that Benji is setting his prisoner free. "I told her that if she behaved and took me here I would let her live." Benji answered seriously. "Reinhardt lower your whip, or you want to make me a liar?"

Reinhardt frowns at that, he is angry at Benji, but at the same time respects him. "I will only comply by the fact that you gave your word to that demon." Reinhardt said seriously. "I pray that it doesn't turn into a mistake that you will pay dearly for it."

The demoness stares in shock, she didn't expected to be released like that, she thought that Benji would actually kill her after her usefulness ended, even thought he saved her few times when they were attacked. "Why?" Remi asked confused. "As you fulfilled your end of the bargain so did I" Benji answered. "I am not an evil as you think that I am, now go."

Remi nods and runs away from there after removing her leg bindings. "Benji I really hope that you won't regret that." Reinhardt said seriously. Benji smiled at that. "I know that I won't." Benji replied casually. "I could see that on her eyes. I may be a pretty evil guy when I have to, but I can also be a pretty nice guy, besides Reinhardt, certain demons just need to feel some kindness to change."

"I hate to say this Benji but I don't believe in or agree with you." Carrie said seriously. "A good demon is a dead demon." "Sadly Carrie evil is as much needed on this world as good is." Benji said with a smile. "It is all about balance, without evil how good would exist? Without pain how we would know about pleasure? Without hate there isn't love, with out death there wouldn't be life. Death isn't such a bad guy, he is just fulfilling his task in this universe, everything that begins ends, maybe that end is just a new beginning."

Reinhardt and Carrie stare at Benji in surprised and awe. Reinhardt wonders for a split second if Benji was or got insane, but then he recalls that death comes to everyone regardless of their status, if they are good or evil, it comes to everyone and everything, and that perhaps Benji is right and Death isn't evil.

"If Death isn't evil why it helps Dracula?" Reinhardt asked seriously. "Think like this." Benji replied seriously. "If you lived since the beginning of the time taking lives when their time came wouldn't you help a friend that might live through that same eternity that you are?"

Reinhardt couldn't answer that, the idea of outliving friends over and over again until he wouldn't try making any more of those short living friends sounded pretty terrifying. "I concede that you may have a point there." Reinhardt said after a while. "Seeing life as such ephemeral thing I guess that for Death siding with Dracula won't change anything."

Carrie also weights that, but Benji's notion that Death wasn't either good or evil was oddly disturbing. "Then why people die?" Carrie asked to Benji. "So those who live know why to live for or something like that." Benji answered. "I am not sure, nothing on this world is eternal, everything changes maybe death is just another change for living beings."

Carrie remains in silence, the first sentence brought her some comfort, the admission that he wasn't sure also made her feel a little better, and if he was right and death was only a change to something else it made her feel better about it. In the other hand Benji was worried if Carrie bought the explanation, it was something that he red in a magazine and altered to fit the situation.

Carrie's small smile eases Benji's mind, it seemed that his explanation soothed something on her, then it was alright, plus it was true that be believed that death is neutral, neither good or evil, people just think on death as a bad thing because the feelings for those who are gone.

…

Reinhardt looked a Benji a bit suspiciously, Benji was eying Carrie in a different way for a while now, while the whip wasn't reacting to anything Reinhardt wasn't sure of anything, Benji's mischievous smile makes him uneasy. Benji was waiting for Carrie to lower her guard just a bit, he wants to toy with her and for that happen she can't see what he will do.

Luckily Carrie was distracted removing the magic seal that is keeping shut the door between the room of clocks and the clock tower. Benji leans forward to Carrie when she is done and purrs a 'Carrie…' on her ear softly blowing warm air on her ear. Carrie let out a cute little 'Eekkk!' jumping away startled and embarrassed.

Benji chuckled at the blushing girl protectively holding herself, staring at him. "Benji!" She exclaimed angrily and embarrassed. "Why did you do that for?" "Just felt like it." Benji replied playfully, Reinhardt let go of his previous suspicion, that little exchange made the mood of everyone lighter.

"Don't do that!" Carrie exclaimed still scarlet to her hairline, she huffs angrily and turns away from him. "So you don't want this?" Benji asked moving to Carrie, leaning forward again and showing to her ring between his index and middle fingers. "I want it! I want it!" Carrie exclaimed totally forgetting her anger and embarrassment, and acting only as a girl.

Benji lets Carrie pick the ring from his fingers. Carrie exams the gift very so carefully, taking every detail of the item. Reinhardt smiled at the scene noticing that Benji was also smiling. "What is that?" Reinhardt asked to him curious, that ring feels different than regular rings.

"I got from killing a monster on my way here." Benji answered. "It is a magic boosting ring, it boost magical powers among other things, handy stuff, especially for her." Reinhardt nodded agreeing, Carrie wouldn't admit but she was struggling harder than the two of them on the quest because her young age and small body, but both men knew it, if the two of them grown men are having trouble, a child would be having much more trouble. Carrie is oblivious to that, she is so happy with the gift that she missed the duo's serious mood.

After few minutes Carrie realizes two things. "Thank you." Carrie said to Benji, realizing that she forgot to show her appreciation to him. "I am really happy with this." "You are welcome." Benji replied with a smile, he can tell that he made Carrie's day with that.

"But why you gave this to me?" Carrie asked. "Because I wanted." Benji answered. "And it is magical, it will help you a lot in the long run." Carrie nodded understanding, happy for the concern and kindness. "Plus it is a sign of my thanks." Benji added ruffling Carrie's hair. "Without your aid I wouldn't have make this far." Carrie is embarrassed with his words and act, and tries to escape from him, even though she is happy.

…

Benji never really liked of the clock tower stage, and now that he had to pass by it he hated it even more, the place was a twisting and moving bowels of metal cogs, with danger everywhere, Reinhardt missed a jump and almost fell to his death, using the whip he with Benji's aid got back to safety, Benji was still nursing the cut on his left arm. Carrie got hit on the head by a cog while in midair, luckily she was throw back to the platform where the others were, so she was safely catch by Reinhardt and Benji. Benji was still due to a mistake there, but they all knew that sooner or later it would happen.

Benji leaps to a second platform after Reinhardt and Carrie, but cog that he was standing on moved just enough so it lacked enough distance covered by the jump, Benji hits the platform with his chest and holds on it as he slides down breathlessly, Reinhardt holds Benji's wrists cutting the fall on a pair of massive moving cogs.

Benji looks down and sighs in relief, but a shine catches his eyes. "Carrie there is a lock in the door doesn't it?" Benji asked while Reinhardt pulls him up. "Yeah." Carrie answered now by the door. "And we don't have the key." "I saw something down there." Benji replied. "It might be the key." "Then I will go get it." Reinhardt said. "I am better with those jumps than you are, no offence intended." "None taken." Benji replied. "Just be careful, it is a quite long way down."

Benji watches while Reinhardt jumping to get the key, Benji is a bit jealous of the skills of the vampire hunter, but there isn't much that he can do, Reinhardt trained his entire life to be a vampire hunter, Benji was just a normal guy in an unusual situation and slowly turning unusual himself.

…

"You are right this tower is the worse." Reinhardt said to Benji after they leave the clock tower, at least the duel and execution towers were more straight forward than this. "I told you so." Benji replied while Carrie heals a nasty cut on his scalp, caused by a moving platform lowering itself just when Benji jumped to another platform.

Their only comfort is that they are near the castle's keep, from there is just reaching Dracula's throne room and vanquish him back to hell. Taking that break to catch their breaths the adventurers also ready their weapons. "I must say that your firearm is quite impressive." Reinhardt commented while Benji removes a nearly over belt and places his third to last filled belt on it.

"I know, I stole from the tower of science and altered it a little bit." Benji replied casually. "But if wasn't for Carrie's sorcery firing one handed would be impossible." "Please it isn't all that great; it only multiplies your strength by three." Carrie said blushing at his words. "And I wouldn't be here if you haven't saved me more than few times."

"We all saved each other several times." Reinhardt commented. "I thank you all for being here; I might have failed if I was alone." "We are friends." Benji replied with a smile. "That is why friends are for." Carrie nodded agreeing, they might not know each other for more than one month in Carrie's and Reinhardt's case, or more than four days in Benji's case, but fighting along side the other made them close.

…

Rested and ready the trio advances to the highest parts of the keep, other than a meeting with Renon who announced that he was leaving to a global war the way up was uneventful, until they reach the final stairway leading to the last room of the keep. Readying themselves the trio takes a final calming and reassuring breath before entering on the room.

Benji is shocked with who was inside the room, just in front of a bearded man, Remi, now with real shackles above the makeshift ones that Benji made, held by a chain on Dracula's hand. "You sure took your time to reach my quarters." Dracula said to the trio. "I was getting bored with the waiting."

"What is she doing in here?" Benji asked to the older man. "You know how hard is to find good help in hell?" Dracula replied in a sneeringly tone. "And then pesky adventurers come and kill them. I am used to that, but you have to be different, this lowly demoness changed because of you. You had to show her kindness. And she actually thought that she would be allowed to leave her servitude."

"I asked why she is here." Benji said covering his anger the best that he could. "Not your inhuman resources issues." Dracula chuckled at his words. "I thought that it would be fitting for the responsible to see her dismissal." Dracula replied pushing the demoness towards Benji, releasing her chain. "Run." Dracula instructed her. "If you reach him you might escape."

And she did run as fast as her legs could take her. But before she was halfway through the room Dracula raises his right hand and fires a fireball at her. Remi gasped when the small ball pierces her back and chest, exiting through her breast, still taking few steps before falling at Benji, hitting his legs and holding on his waist.

Benji holds her, kneeling in next of her and holding her gently. "I really wanted to change…" she whispered in a pained voice. "I know." Benji replied. "I know, I saw that." Remi smiled at his words, feeling that he was sad with her death, it was more than she could have ever hoped to get from a human, a monster hunter above everything. "I am truly thankful that I met you." She whispered. "I won't ever forget your kindness…"

'What kindness?' Benji asked to himself, he just saved her from death few times for his own interest; he used her fear of him to get what he wanted.

With a smile she vanishes from his arms leaving behind only a small crimson colored stone, resting on his hand. "Why?" Benji asked to the count while standing up and pretty much knowing the answer already. "Because I can." Dracula answered with arrogance."

"So can I." Benji whispered dashing at Dracula, drawing his sword. It was all too fast for Carrie and Reinhardt to stop Benji, so they supported him, using their own attacks to kill Dracula.

Dracula smiled at that and throws a pillar of flames on Benji, Benji doesn't even dodge the flames, instead meets it head on. Dracula content that his plan worked smiled even more, and then he gasps when seeing a hand parting the flames, followed by an arm, a shoulder and the body, and a right arm high in the air bringing down a sword on its victim, now held by the hand that first appeared from the flames.

"How?" Dracula yelped while the sword impacts on his shoulder. "That is called resist fire." Benji hissed forcing the sword down while keeping a hold of Dracula's wrist. Not even Benji's hair was burnt; all the blood and sweat that covered Benji's face and body protected him from the hellish flames, barely losing moisture.

Benji twists the blade before Dracula yanks his wrist away from Benji's iron grip and teleporting away. Reinhardt was impressed, Benji was literally steaming as the blood on his body is still hot, but his skin was safe bellow it. Carrie was also shocked with that, Benji looked almost evil with the steam rising from his body, and now she understood why he didn't cleaned the blood that oozed on his face from the cut on his scalp.

Benji didn't charged at Dracula in mad rage, sure there was rage and anger, but Benji had it all focused, that is why he acted like that, to lead Dracula to a false superiority feeling, with that Benji scored a very serious hit on Dracula, sure he didn't get to the heart but it was bad enough to make Dracula weaker.

Carrie and Reinhardt jump away from a series of fireballs when Dracula reappears behind them. Carrie let out one of her homing orbs while Reinhardt throws a cross at him, both attacks score hits that make Dracula teleport away. "Die!" Dracula ordered reappearing behind Benji.

"I am not that obedient." Benji answered pulling a cut-off double barreled shotgun from his jacket and firing at Dracula's face. The vampire lord howls in pain holding his wounded face, now a mass of broken bones and torn flesh.

Reinhardt leaps at them and whips Dracula; the mystical whip wraps itself around Dracula's head and hands, burning the vampire at contact. Benji thrusts his sword on Dracula while Carrie fires a volley of energy balls at Dracula. Dracula screeches in pain at the barrage and dies in a burst of flaming energy.

"It can't be this easy." Reinhardt said in disbelieve while Dracula's cloak burns into nothing. "It isn't." Benji replied sheathing his sword before breaking open the shotgun, ejecting the spent shells. "That one isn't Dracula, but a decoy, a farce to trick us."

"How you know that?" Carrie asked surprised with his statement. Benji smiled while loading the new shells. "If I said that I was Dracula how you would take it?" Benji asked casually while snapping the gun shut for emphasis.

"Oh please if you were Dracula my whip would have detected that a long time ago." Reinhardt replied in the same tone. "Enough with jesting, okay?" "Spoilsport." Benji said while sticking out his tongue. "A little doubt would be nice." "I admit that for a moment I feared that it was true." Reinhardt admitted. "But you held my whip when I almost fell in the clock tower, my whip just cutted you as it does with humans, it didn't burned you."

"I didn't believed, but I admit that the way that you said was a bit unnerving." Carrie said truly displeased with his joke. "Don't do that again." Benji apologized to her; he could see that Carrie didn't take the joke as lightly as Reinhardt did. "Anyway." Benji said. "Dracula isn't here. Remember we are days before the full moon, this decoy was to trick us and maybe weaken us if he does make his appearance."

Now on that Carrie and Reinhardt had to believe on, it was a strategy that Dracula could use against them. The room shakes strongly and dust falls from the ceiling. "Run!" Benji shouted bolting out of his standing place; the duo does that and follows him out of the room.

The room starts to fall apart and so does the stairs few meters behind them. Benji slows just enough to Carrie catch up with him, he grabs her and speeds up with Reinhardt right next to him. Halfway through the stairway the collapse stops, getting more distance they only stop with several meters between them and the end of the collapsing stairs.

Benji puts Carrie down, confused the sorceress look at him, she knew that he would hold her as a sack of something until they were sure that they were done running. Benji slowly slides his left hand to his gauntlet. At distance they see an approaching spot at the sunset.

"Is that Malus?" Reinhardt asked confused. "No." Benji replied in a level tone, with his eyes locked on the incoming flying horse. "That is Dracula." The two vampire hunters gasp in shock, and as soon Malus is in range Benji opens fire at him with both his shotgun and machine gun, hitting the black bat winged unicorn.

The flying beast screeches in pain, prancing in the air, Malus desperately holding on the reins as Benji fires at the now exposed belly of the beast. Tough beast Benji admitted, it took a half a belt for it to die and fall down the abysmal heights from there to the courtyard down bellow with Malus screeching on his back.

"Well that will weaken him." Benji commented with a pleased grin. "I don't care what Reinhardt's whip says." Carrie said eyeing Benji with a mix of playful and angry feelings. "You are evil." "Never said otherwise." Benji replied. "I have my moments." "I wouldn't say moments." Reinhardt joked back. "Either way we should move to a less vulnerable position."

…

The group makes their way down to the first room of the keep, and they find Dracula, an older version of Malus literally fuming in rage. "I have never been so humiliated in my entire life." He snarled looking at Benji. "I am glad to be your first." Benji replied cheerfully. "Did it hurt too much? Should I have been more gently?"

Dracula fumed even more at that verbal jab at his masculinity. Reinhardt laughed at that, Carrie was a bit confused at the joke, but she was too young to understand sexual related jokes. Dracula lashes out at them, the trio pretty much expected that as Benji explained that was part of his plan, an angry blinded Dracula would be easier to defeat.

The fight was hard, Benji firing at Dracula at any given chance when in range, Carrie was also avoiding being close of the vampire. Reinhardt keeps a whipping distance from him, running and avoiding the attacks from the enraged vampire.

After a massive beating from the trio Dracula falls on the ground and reverts to Malus, Benji fires that the downed boy. "What are you doing?" Reinhardt exclaimed while pushing Benji's arm away, but half of the burst meets its intended target. "It isn't over yet." Benji answered seriously.

"Damn you outworlder." Dracula curses while standing up, bleeding from several bullet holes. "Death should have killed you and not sent you to different parts of my castle. You know far too much." Benji smiled at that, how he couldn't, Castlevania 64 was one of the five Castlevania games that he cleared, so he knew how it ended. "My pleasure to be a pain in your ass." Benji replied teasingly.

Dracula roars while transporting them to a different dimension and changing his form. "Now the true battle begins." Benji said to Carrie and Reinhardt. "Run around him, don't stop and attack as hard as you can with everything that you can, this is the final battle and the moment of truth."

Reinhardt and Carrie nodded agreeing, and as instructed they run in different directions, Benji fires away at Dracula, Carrie shoots more of her energy orbs at him while Reinhardt throw crosses and whips away while getting closer of Dracula. Unable to target between the three attackers Dracula throw attacks randomly.

Benji's machine gun gets out of bullets and he holsters it, Reinhardt continues to whip Dracula now much closer of him, drawing the most of his whip against the gigantic monster. It ended too quickly, roaring in pain Dracula's body is wracked by violent spasms, Reinhardt runs away from the monster as it begins to explode from the inside out.

The trio find themselves back to the keep and Dracula is gone, dead and sealed for another hundred years to come. "Run the hell out of here!" Benji shouted while grabbing Carrie. "This place will collapse!" Heeding the order before understanding the why Reinhardt runs after Benji as indeed the castle starts to fall apart slowly, but steadily.

"They way out is much simpler than the way in." Reinhardt commented while running. "Remi thought me this way." Benji answered while they run through the now empty royal chapel. "Over than door!" Reinhardt nodded and follows Benji through a doorway. "What?" Reinhardt asked confused, they were in the castle center and they came out from a secret doorway.

"Neat isn't it?" Benji asked with a smile, he runs to the motorcycle that he left near it on his way there from the outer back wall. Benji rides on it and plops Carrie in front of him. "Get in the back Reinhardt." Benji said while hitting the kick start of the motorcycle's engine.

Reinhardt doesn't discuss and rides behind Benji holding on his waist. Benji speeds away from there, knowing a safe way out of there. Carrie is just horrified with the hellish vehicle; it was by far faster than a horse, and much louder. Benji was just enjoying the ride, a shotgun shot by the doors slam them open before they pass by it.

"I so want one of these!" Reinhardt exclaimed also enjoying the machine. "Well this one is mine Reinhardt." Benji replied. "If you had saved one you could have gotten one now." Reinhardt didn't really minded, but the ride was as much exciting and fun as forcing a horse to his fastest speed.

Speeding down the down bridge Benji gets more distance of the falling castle and gets on the forest of silence. "That way!" Reinhardt exclaimed pointing to a incoming side road, Benji slows down and makes the turn before hitting the gas again, he notices that they are going uphill now.

After a couple minutes they are facing the falling castle sink into the lake, Benji sited on the motorcycle looks at it while Reinhardt looks at it closer of the cliff, Carrie is standing next to Benji.

"I wonder if this conflict with Dracula will last forever." Reinhardt said now recalling what that battle cost to everyone of them, Carrie lost her family, Benji lost his chance to return to his family, Reinhardt lost Rosa. Benji stretches tiredly, content that Reinhardt is with his back turned to him, or he would get mad at Benji not taking the moment seriously.

Carrie covers her eyes with a bit of disgust, but with more amazement at Benji's carefree actions, she can tell that he is looking only at the positive side of things, however she notices Reinhardt backing away surprised at something, Death approaches them.

As Reinhardt Carrie gets ready to battle the specter, but the specter makes not signs of being hostile, nor does Benji show signals of joining the skirmish. "I have not come to battle you this time." Death says to the duo. "I came to bring you this." Death drops a rose few meters ahead of Reinhardt, with a burst of light Rosa, now human appears in front of them.

As the couple is happy in being together they are also confused at the gesture. "As the outworlder said I am neither good nor evil." Death said to them. "I am balance, I live between both sides, reaping those who their time have arrived. This child hasn't met her time yet, I am merely returning her."

"Outworlder." Death said turning to Benji. "Do you desire to return to your world?" "Not yet." Benji answered casually. "I appreciate the offer though, ask me another day, I am too much of a mess to return right now." "Very well outworlder, as you desire you will remain here." Death replied. "However I cannot touch you who not belong. Thou shall not die nor age as my influences on you are null. Outlander I do not appreciate nor tolerate when my plans are disturbed."

"I know, I know, I won't go out there and killing people." Benji said with a smile. "But I will kill villains, criminals and related scum." "As long you understands that." Death said seriously. "I can overlook certain individuals." "By the way Death." Benji said while digging on his pockets. "What is this?" He asked when showing to the specter the crystal that Remi left behind.

"Her soul." Death answered. "Knowing what expected her back in hell she bound her soul to your service, use that crystal to summon her as your demonic familiar, the young one will be able to guild you through it." Benji nodded understanding, he had guessed that was something like that.

"Thanks." Benji replied with a smile content that she wasn't destroyed. "Your time to leave will come." Death said to Benji. "Make full use of it, once it arrives, it will be final." "I will keep that in mind." Benji said seriously. "Thanks for the heads up."

"I might be seeing you again." Death said to the four of them. "I bid that is not soon." Then Death disappears from there. "Okay did Death just wish us a long life?" Reinhardt asked confused. "Yup." Benji answered while storing Remi's soul crystal in his jacket's internal breast pocket. "As I told you before Reinhardt, Death isn't such a bad person."

"I guess so." Reinhardt replied with his arm around Rosa's shoulders. "Perhaps you are right Benji, and Death is just misunderstood. Still if Death didn't aided Dracula he would be seen as a less evil thing."

Benji shrug at that. "Life and death are two faces of the same coin." Benji said casually. "So are good and evil, one can't exist without the other, as light can't exist without darkness, darkness can't exist without light, my friend, balance is the key for everything."

Reinhardt chuckled at Benji's words. "You might be right." Reinhardt said. "But with faith on each other and love, that gives us the hope and strength to face and fight the despair, so the evil might not triumph."

After few moments of silence Reinhardt looks at the trees where he fenced his horse on and finds it still there. "So now that you are staying here what will you do?" Reinhardt asked to Benji. "First I want a hot bath, then warm and plenty food." Benji answered with a smile. "After that some rest, anything afterwards is up to discussion."

Reinhardt laughed at Benji's words. "Very well, then we go to the village to get our deserved rest." Reinhardt said casually. "You take Carrie on your iron horse?" "Steel horse." Benji corrected playfully. "And sure, I take her." Then Benji turns to Carrie and say. "Hop on Carrie." Carrie nodded in silence, inwardly happy that Benji decided to stay. Holding on his jacket Carrie makes sure that she is firm on the seat.

Reinhardt has Rosa riding in front of him, safely between his arms before he nudges the horse to start walking, Benji drives away slowly, matching the horse's pace. "What you plan on doing with all those weapons?" Reinhardt asked to Benji, the height difference between the horse and the motorcycle was enough to Reinhardt see that Benji strapped the machine gun in one side of the motorcycle and the sword in the other, with his backpack over the rear wheel.

"Maybe train myself a bit." Benji answered. "Even without Dracula that is still a lot of evil on this world, while I won't actively look for it, I will have myself ready to defend those that are around me." Reinhardt nodded at that. "I can understand that." He said in a light tone. "Now I might as well do the same."

Freed of the weight of defeating Dracula and the tension of being on the castle Carrie starts to doze off, Benji feels that and comes to a smooth halt, he gently maneuvers Carrie who let herself be moved, and he sits her in front of him, with her back against his chest, safely between his arms and nested on him.

Reinhardt smiled at that and sees Benji smoothly getting more speed and catching up with them. Now he finally realizes that it is over, the battle was over and now was time to heal and rest, enjoy the hard earned peace, while being ready to the battles in the distant future, but for now it came the rest.

…

The long ride was tranquil, as they noticed nightlife has returned and they could hear it, at the distance Benji could see small fires. "Those are lithe by the gates of the village." Reinhardt said to Benji. "Most villages in this area have sturdy walls to prevent monsters from entering it, sometimes they do fail."

"As long one of those times isn't on the next week I don't really care." Benji replied tiredly, he was really looking forward to sleep; he was envious of Carrie who is sleeping soundly against him, lulled by the movement of the motorcycle. When they approach the gate a loud uproar starts.

Carrie wakes confused and only doesn't fall because Benji held her. "It seems that news about the fall of Dracula reached here before we did." Reinhardt chuckled seeing the same villagers that told him that was impossible for them to destroy Dracula cheering and celebrating their feat.

"And there goes my peace and silence." Benji muttered; Carrie nodded agreeing, a bit grumpy for being so rudely awakened. The way to the inn was filled with people wanting to see them, congratulate them and hear the tale of the adventure. "You deal with that Reinhardt." Benji said after Reinhardt and Rosa dismounts from the horse. "Carrie and I will put your horse on the stable and get ourselves rooms."

"Very well my friend, but I won't forget to add your feats on the tale as well." Reinhardt answered with a laugh; he really didn't mind the appreciation. Carrie makes the arrangements on the stable while Benji makes sure that no one will touch on his bike.

Ten minutes later now inside the inn itself they learn that they won't have to pay for anything, heroes as then shouldn't pay after such a great feat. Benji wouldn't complain about that and just ask for some food, fresh bread, warm meat, some cheese, fruits and a cold drink with no alcohol.

The innkeeper is a bit taken aback by the no alcohol, but Benji replies that is because he is too tired for drinking and Carrie would drink as well, she is too young for, now that reassures the motherly lady and she leaves to gather the food after telling them to pick any room that they wanted to and where the baths are located.

Benji grinned at the idea of bathing. He practically runs all the way to the second floor, finds a nice room, and throws his stuff over the bed, just rushing to get a the only clean set of clothes that he has left. Carrie pretty much did the same she only picked a room next to Benji's.

After emptying the filled tub, not sure of what was on that water and waiting for it to refill Benji starts to wash himself clean of all the blood, mud, sweat and dirt on him, and boy how dirty he was, the running water was in a very dark reddish color. Benji is content with small favors, as he having a bar of soap on his backpack, the same with his toothbrush and some toothpaste.

Now clean Benji starts to shave, a hard task with the not so good mirror there, but at least he had his razor with him so he wouldn't use the straight razor there. When done Benji washes himself again before entering on the tub, he knew that he wasn't using the western way of bathing, but he doesn't care, plus he never agreed with the whole bathing on a soapy tub and drying off after it.

With a sigh of pleasure he lets the warm water works its magic with him, easing his sore muscles and washing some of the tiredness away. 'Not bad.' Benji thought idly. 'But I would prefer a bigger tub or an onsen.' After a while Benji remembers that he needs to wash his jeans again.

When leaving the bathing area Benji is surprised in finding a clean set of clothes waiting him there. "Those are courtesy of the village's tailor." The innkeeper said when hearing Benji moving on the changing area. "They should fid you well." "I appreciate it." Benji replied thankfully, but he would still wear his clean trunks and shorts bellow it.

"I have to admit you don't look bad with those." Carrie commented when seeing Benji wearing black boots similar to Reinhardt's, a slightly loose brown trousers and a loose shirt with a tying string on the adjustable cut of the collar. "Well I like yours better." Benji replied teasingly, Carrie was wearing a cute pink dress that in Benji's opinion fit her quite well. Carrie blushes at his words and look away embarrassed.

Benji still holding his clothes moves to his room with Carrie walking beside him holding her own clothes on her arms. Benji places the dirty clothes over a chair and the washed jeans near of the lithe fireplace to dry. "Hungry?" Benji asked to the girl. Carrie nodded and they leave, with a quick stop on her room so she can place her own clothes away.

End of the chapter four:

Author notes:

Changes on this chapter were moderate, some dialog were removed, some were added, most of it is the same from the original chapter that I wrote in the past, most of the change were made to fit the changes that I made on the story for the next chapters.

The demon maids, well it is of some influence of Aria of Sorrow, but it also makes sense that the castle would have servants on it to keep it clean and working as a castle and not a creature of chaos. The explanation over how servants are there is a little invention of mine, also to explain why the monsters change from game to game.


	5. What comes next is…

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a Castlevania fanfic. I don't own Castlevania or any of the characters of that story. I own Benji Himura and others original characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Benji Himura.

"Text"= Talked sentences.

'Text' = Thoughts.

-Text- = Sounds effects.

(Text)= Talked sentences in a foreign language as English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

: Text: = Messages show in an electronic screen or written.

**Text**: something being recalled, flashbacks, scenes being replayed.

_Text_: a detail found in a location, scene, person, recording and images that originally wasn't there.

"_Text"_= Alteration in the voice, not in the tone but the voice itself.

Chapter five: What comes next is…

Benji was happy with his stomach filled with good warm food, Carrie also has a pleased smile at that, sipping on the berry juice that they were given Benji looks around and sees Reinhardt and Rosa surrounded by villagers not so far from their table, drinking and talking merrily.

Carrie was just content that they are being left alone, she was still wary of adults that she doesn't know. "Want to call it a day?" Benji asked to the girl. "Yes." Carrie answered with a nod, she was tired and the noise was bothering her. Benji and Carrie stand up to leave, Benji does speak with the innkeeper to thank and compliment her food.

The innkeeper is happy that they enjoyed the meal and bid them goodnight, telling them that in the morning there would be a huge festival and feast on their behalf. Benji smiled at that to hide his discomfort. But before Benji reaches the stairs he is intercepted by a group of young and fairly attractive women.

"Wait Mister Benji!" One of them said to him, Benji frowned inwardly at the mister Benji; it reminded him of his school days. "It is true that you faced this huge monster in a labyrinth garden all by yourself?" While it was true that he faced the chainsaw guy, it wasn't truly a fight.

"Or that climbed on a giant bull monster and cut off his head?" A second one asked as curiously as the first. It was clear that Reinhardt was telling Benji's deeds to them, it wasn't all that impressive when compared to Reinhardt's or Carrie's, but those women seem to be making it more than they were.

"Yes it is." Benji answered with an internal sigh. A gleeful and excited squeal comes from the group as they immediately surround Benji shoving Carrie away. "So it is true that you single handed killed two heavily armored demon knights?" "Or that you charged head on against a Dracula impersonator and wounded him even when engulfed by flames that didn't even burn you?" Benji is showered with multiple questions from each and every one of the girls there, all wanting to hear everything from his lips, trying to hold him and pull him closer of themselves.

Carrie puffs her cheeks angrily at that, those women shove her away as if she wasn't important, she was there too, she fought as much as Benji did, sure she wasn't a big, strong and handsome man as Benji and Reinhardt are, then it hits Carrie, that is why she is being ignored, Reinhardt must have slipped something about Benji being single and those women want him to be hers, with Rosa next to him it was clear that Reinhardt was out of the game, but Benji was fair game for those girls that want ride on his fame hoping to get a comfortable life.

Stomping away Carrie moves to the second floor, if Benji wanted to he could die on their embrace. However Benji didn't want that. "Ladies I am tired and wish to rest from the quest." Benji said to them. "So if you excuse me I need to sleep." "Why sleep?" One of them asked. "I am sure that you would rather have company tonight, celebrate your accomplishment."

"Nope, I want to sleep." Benji replied with a small smile at crushing her hopes. "I am tired and want to have a nice night of sleep, as far as I am concerned I won't be waking until noon tomorrow." He added while slipping away from the group. He had to run upstairs before they snapped out of the shock and give chase to him, and they did chase him.

Benji barricades the door as they knock on it and try turning the knob. (Why they can't get the hint that I won't fuck with them?) Benji muttered in Portuguese. (It is too much to ask for being left alone for a while?)

Benji notices that his bed wasn't as he left it, he was sure that he locked the door when he left. A cyan colored head pops from the blankets and Benji recognizes the owner. "Carrie what are you doing here?" Benji asked. "Sleeping." Carrie answered dryly. "Why in my room?" Benji asked. "Felt like it." Carrie replied.

With a sigh Benji places his backpack and weapons over a table. "Won't sleep with those tramps?" Carrie asked with her mouth dirtier than it should be on her age. "No." Benji answered flatly. "I know quite well that they only want an easy life and think that being with me they will get it. Besides just god knows what kind of illness they might have."

Carrie frowned at his answer, Benji in the other hand held that as the main reason for denying, he doesn't want to get any kind of STDs from those women, sure they doesn't look like prostitutes, but Benji wouldn't risk anyway. Taking out his boots Benji stretches. "Make room." Benji told to Carrie, if she was going to sleep there, then she would have to share the bed.

Carrie just obeys still confused with his answer; Benji throws his new shirt over the table and lies down on the bed after blowing the candles of the room. "Aren't you mad at me?" Carrie asked once he settled down. "No." Benji answered. "I pretty much expected a bit of selfishness and temper tantrums from you by now, Carrie you are a kid, you can act like that now and then."

Carrie smiled at that and nodded; content that he wasn't angry. "Hey!" Benji exclaimed when Carrie holds on his chest and snuggles close of him only with her shift on. "I am being selfish and childish." Carrie replied with a smile. "I don't want to sleep alone." Benji decided to indulge the girl's actions and just sleep.

…

Carrie groaned a little, she couldn't blain Benji for moving on his sleep, but he was heavy! Just his right arm was quite heavily pressing her down, but it wasn't all that uncomfortable, while it amazed her the fact that Benji was pretty much fully clothed on his sleep he was quite warm, a feeling that only after meeting him she came to reacquaint herself with.

Before meeting Benji her life was a constant journey seeking for the Belmond's whip and a member of the clan, as well a journey to sharpen her mastery of the art of sorcery, with the spell book that her foster mother found to be her heirloom, thing that she only learned at the time of her beloved foster mother's death at the same time of her power awakened when almost killed by werewolves attacking her village.

After that she had spent a third of her life in the quest for the whip, a time where she was forced to grow and mature much faster than a girl of her age should, thanks to that long journey she wasn't a weak child anymore as she gained more muscle thanks to her endless wanderings.

She had abandoned god and mistrusted adults who burned her real parents on the stake, accusing them of witchcraft. Now she mistrusted others a little less, enough to let them be with her enough for her to see if the mistrust on the person is justified or not, but that was thanks being around Benji and Reinhardt.

Carrie doesn't deny that she feels safe around Benji, on the entire way on the castle he had protected her whenever he was near, and rushed to her when he was sent away. She didn't really liked being treated as a child as he did to her, but she came to accept that as a show of his affection, plus he always knew how to make her accept that. Thinking on everything Carrie doesn't notices when she falls on sleep clutching on Benji's arm.

…

"I am so never drinking again." Reinhardt muttered holding his throbbing head with his hands. "Please, as if that will ever happen." Benji teased from the other side of the table where they are all having a late breakfast. Carrie nodded agreeing, Reinhardt was the type of men that would drink as soon another opportunity came.

"Here a strong herb tea." Rosa said while offering to Reinhardt a mug of steaming blackish tea. The innkeeper allowed Rosa to use her kitchen and make the hangover cure for Reinhardt. "That looks close of the water that came from when I washed days of blood, dirt and sweat from by body." Benji commented looking at the contents of the mug. "Thanks for the image." Reinhardt muttered annoyed before he drinks the steaming tea.

Carrie munches in silence at her breakfast; Reinhardt deserved that for drinking so much and spreading tales about them. Rosa happily tended her lover and nurses him, it was natural for a man drink too much in celebrations like that, and she wouldn't have him in any other way.

"Auntie can I get more seconds?" Benji asked to the innkeeper as he finished his third plate of blood sausages, onions, eggs and cheese. "Of course you can." She laughed while getting his empty plate, she loved to serve people with large appetites and Benji was stuffing himself hard.

Carrie was impressed with him, she was halfway through her first and only serving, and she even gave him half of her sausage because she knew that was too much for her. When given his fourth plate Benji resumes eating, he guessed that all that workout on the castle burned a lot of calories that his body was now desperately claiming, so he just eats.

Since most of the village was like Reinhardt, with bad hangovers, the so called festival would be held later in the day, when everyone was better and ready for more. After eating something and finishing his tea Reinhardt is taken to his room, Rosa stays with him so he can rest.

Benji moves to the tailor, to thanks for the new outfit and see if he can get new clothes, as well repair his damaged jeans. Carrie without anything better to do go with him, the village was calm now, filled with a pleasant silence and small chatter of the women doing their daily chores.

Carrie was pretty much impressed with Benji's requests, it was pretty much to have copies being made of his jeans and t-shirt, the one still intact, while the tailor would have to suffer a bit to have the right fabric, similar to the ones of his clothes, making them wouldn't be all that hard, as mass product goods the models are quite simple to make.

However Benji also asked for some dresses for Carrie, the girl protests but he ignores her protests, he knows that she isn't much better than he is in terms of clothing, in the end Carrie agrees in having a couple more dresses made for her, as well having her old one repaired.

…

Two days after their arrival the group is readying themselves for leaving the village, Reinhardt had to place the vampire killer back on its place, so in time of need it will be used again, plus that village as nice as it is, it wasn't his hometown or a place that he wanted to settle on, it was the same with Rosa, besides as long she is with Reinhardt she was happy, being that place whatever it is.

Benji wasn't going to settle in a small village in the middle of nowhere, he had plans on traveling a lot, his magical motorcycle with him as it doesn't require fuel; he would travel alongside Reinhardt until he felt like changing his plans. Carrie not having a place to return to stays with the group as well, besides she liked being with them.

Benji receives from the innkeeper a large parcel with good for traveling foods, as well a large skin of water and another with wine. Reinhardt also gets that, and adjusts the gifts on newly bought saddle bags, as Benji does as he had some made for his motorcycle. The group is sent off with a big commotion from the villagers.

Once traveling it is once again quiet, Rosa in a horse of her own, riding next to Reinhardt in proper lady style, Carrie is comfortable riding behind Benji on his motorcycle, as she enjoyed it when it traveled in lower speeds. Benji was just happy that the motorcycle was a cruiser, made to be comfortable on long hours riding it, since he doesn't have an immediate destination he was fine in tagging along with Reinhardt.

They chat about things, to amuse themselves on the long hours, mixing conversations between long periods of comfortable silence. With half day past they take a break in a opening by the road, taking as a chance to stretch their limbs, eat something as well relieve themselves, as well letting the horses rest for a while.

Carrie eyes a book that Benji produced from his backpack, it was a leather hardcover book, clearly expensive, not something that she saw him purchasing or that would be sold in the village. "One of my stops was in the library." Benji answered to Carrie's silent question. "So I took the liberty of getting few books, I am sure that by the next time that it surges the library will have new ones to replace these."

Carrie sighed at his explanation, but again she wasn't going to complain, especially as he hands her a second book, this one a sorcery book. Carrie instantly opens it and starts to read eagerly. "Anything for us?" Reinhardt asked casually. Benji throws to Reinhardt a third book. "I want it back when you two are done with." Benji said with a smile. The couple nods at his words.

…

By the end of the day they arrive in another village, Benji is a bit surprised to find them waiting for them with a huge party, and guessed that wherever they went they would be recognized as the ones who splayed Dracula. This time Benji took food to his room, knowing better to avoid a crowd of women around him.

Reinhardt only enjoyed the festivities once again, Carrie shares Benji's attitude and with food of her own she seeks shelter on Benji's room. Rosa remained with Reinhardt to make sure that he would return to their room when it was all over. After eating Carrie buries her face on the spell book that Benji stole from Castlevania, Benji reads the novel that he started on earlier that day.

…

One month after the long journey the group settle in main village in the commercial route of Wallachia, Reinhardt's hometown. Since neither Benji nor Carrie wanted to live in the middle of the village they got a cottage in the outskirts of the village, Rosa who found the cottage lovely, not counting large enough to house everyone of them and many more convinced Reinhardt to move there as well, Rosa found herself with a new garden to tend.

Benji got that cottage mostly because it was private, it had a nice area of field around it, neatly fenced to keep people away, but it wasn't by far fancy or luxurious, however it wasn't modest either a balance that Benji liked, and it even came with a library! For both his and Carrie's happiness; and it was all furnished.

The first two weeks were spent cleaning everything, including a massive rat hunt that proved to be a good exercise to everyone. After every rat was dead Benji and Reinhardt expend the next days covering every nook and cranny with mortar so they wouldn't get back, the same happened with bats, pigeons and birds living on the attic and on the roof, while Carrie and Rosa dusted, swept and cleaned the house, as well opening the windows for fresh air enter on the house.

That was followed with Benji placing screens on the windows to prevent bugs from entering, Rosa absolutely loved the idea, taking it to such stent that she had shutters made to fit them, so they could open and close the bug screens at will, Carrie got the task of polishing the floor alongside Rosa.

In the beginning of the third week the cottage was perfectly livable, clean and ready for them, even the mattresses and sheets were aired. Carrie was content that she used the three days boosting spell on herself as well, as it was too much work for her to do with her own strength, Benji also used it.

The third week was focused on something of great importance but not always given the proper value, the restroom, it wasn't a nice task but it had to be done, with heavy heart Reinhardt cleaned the cisterns, inwardly happy that the place wasn't lived on for decades, so there wasn't much to clean.

Benji was assigned to help with the greenhouse, Rosa's new pride and joy since it would house her garden, while glass wasn't all that cheap Reinhardt paid happily, if made Rosa happy it was well spent money, plus it was gold that they got from Castlevania put in good use, as the three adventurers made each a sizable fortune.

In the beginning of the fourth week the group was allowed to rest, everything was taken care of, including something that Rosa and Reinhardt saw as superfluous, a large bathroom with a tub large enough to fit ten people in at the same time.

It was Benji's personal demand, they even found a hot spring in the area, Benji happily have the thing canalized to the bathroom, it required planning but Benji got a functional onsen in a European cottage. And even Reinhardt had to remove the superfluous remark when bathing there for the first time, the thing was great, sure the whole etiquette that Benji forced on them was annoying, but in the other hand it wasn't all that bad once you are inside the water.

Carrie just watched with amazement while everyone adds his or her own personal touch to the cottage, Reinhardt took part of the basement and turned it in an indoors training area, Benji had his onsen built, and Rosa had her greenhouse build so she can have a beautiful garden even on the winter.

Carrie found herself the only one without a selfishness of her own to the cottage, she had simple needs, and she had her room, a library and her friends, why she would ask for more, she took a nice amount of happiness in sharing the not so selfish desires of the others.

Rosa nods pleased at the library, while she couldn't place flowers to brighten the room, the vase that she got there did a fair job, but she couldn't understand why Carrie was so happy nested on a big chair with her nose buried on a thick book under the lamps of the room when it was a bright day outside.

"You should get out more." Rosa said to the cyan haired girl. "Since we stopped working you have spending more and more hours here." "I like here." Carried replied looking up to the blonde. "And I am just resting a bit, we worked a lot, I am still sore all over."

Rosa couldn't retort that, Carrie had indeed worked pretty hard moving stuff around, polishing wooden surfaces with her. "Don't make a habit of this." Rosa said seriously. "Even Benji is outside today, even if he is only swinging that sword of his."

Carrie knew of Benji's new routine of training, he would sweep around a big tree in the yard, taking the fallen leaves away, before hitting the trunk hard with a kick making the tree drop many more leaves, then he would proceed to slash as many as he can still in the air with the goal of slashing all of them before they hit the ground, even thought he is still far from that mark.

"Next week I go out more." Carrie replied, it was true after all; she was planning going out more when her body recovers. Rosa sighed in mock defeat. "Just don't stay coped up here all day." Rosa said in a gently tone. "If you need anything let me know." Carrie nodded appreciative at the worry; it wasn't all that bad being part of that small group that she could almost call it family.

…

"You are sure that it is a good exercise?" Reinhardt asked to Benji while sweeping the leaves away from under the large tree. "Yup you will see." Benji replied with a grin, for a change Reinhardt wanted to see if all that 'slash the falling leaf' was as a good work out.

Benji knew that he was getting better; he was slashing around thirty percent of the leaves, as he counts them after it was over. Reinhardt puts the broom away and as Benji told him kicks the trunk of the massive tree as hard as he can, not an easy thing as he thought that it was, but he manages to shake it enough to make several leaves fall.

Reinhardt finds how hard it was to keep track of the falling leaves and slash them, he had to twist, turn, slash and move all the time as the leaves fall all around him. "I admit." Reinhardt said between breathes when the last leaf hits the ground. "This is an intense workout." "I told you so." Benji replied casually. "However you missed a lot."

Reinhardt knew that as well, it was annoying, now he could understand why Benji did that several times in a row every day, he can see the hours that he will spend slashing leaves in midair.

…

Two months had passed since the group settled on the cottage, by Rosa's demands Reinhardt found work as she does not wish to live out of Dracula's gold more than needed, Reinhardt could agree with that, Benji in the other hand doesn't care, though he plans well what to does with the money, with wisdom superior to many merchants Benji gathered a fairly sun of money using only five pieces of gold.

Carrie not so unwillingly accept being taken under Benji's wing, meaning that he would cover her expenses at least as far outsiders are concerned, she also had her share of gold and used it with parsimony, while Benji now and then would get her something that she showed interest but in her modesty would ask or buy, Carrie felt spoiled rotten at those times, but never really refused anything.

Reinhardt thanks to his fame easily got employment as the village's chief of the guard, needless to say that crime rates dropped viciously afterwards, no one wanted to commit a crime when the chief of guard tracked and killed Dracula, so Reinhardt got an easy and well paid job that more than covered his and Rosa's expenses.

By intense probing from Benji and Rosa Carrie was following Benji on his outings, being those whatever they were, ranging from dealing with goods from jogs around the village. While she complained that her feet hurt afterwards she admitted that she was glad that she was strengthening her body.

Rosa was happy in being a housewife, not yet a wife since she wishes to marry at spring, and it is still autumn, but she acted as one, and no one dared to say anything, even thought Reinhardt and Rosa still sleep in different bedrooms. Most of her days were spent tending her garden and greenhouse, taking care of the seedlings and saplings that where so hard to get, cleaning the house, dealing with the laundry and cooking.

Thought she shared the task of cooking with Benji that two or three times a week would cook something. Rosa was quite amazed with that as he knew his way around a kitchen, unlike Reinhardt, while Reinhardt could cook, but only on camping style and few things as fish, game and simple soups. Benji in the other hand could make more elaborated dishes, not as fancy as chefs or experienced housewives; they were still very good to eat.

And Carrie was forced to cook as well, well learn to cook as the girl didn't knew how to cook, a surprise considering that she lived alone for four years, she was like Reinhardt able to cook fish or small animals on a open fire, but that was all, and Rosa wouldn't take that, as a girl Carrie should know how to cook.

While Carrie protested and asked to Benji to make Rosa leave her alone, for her dismay Benji actually helped on the cooking lessons and was the one who taught to Carrie how to hold a knife and proper ways to cut things and not get cut, Rosa borrowed that page from Benji's book when seeing that was actually a good technique. And like that they led many peaceful and uneventful days.

…

Carrie sighed tiredly on her favorite chair in the library, she had gotten used to being busy and doing things outside, now coped inside the cottage for most of the day because it is winter she missed the days of autumn when the could run outside, realizing how fun they really were.

Reinhardt started to grow a reading habit, even thought he reads in the common room next to the fireplace while Rosa works on her needlework, Benji would be randomly doing something depending of his mood, but always wrapped inside warm clothes as he wasn't used to the cold of a snowy winter.

A little frustrated Carrie shuts the spell book that she was reading, she was already bored with studies and books, and it was only half of the first month of winter. Putting the book on the side table Carrie moves out to her room, in the common room Rosa chuckled at the rhythmical steps of the girl. "It seems that Carrie found something new to do." Rosa commented to her fiancée. "That is good, children must play." Reinhardt commented, while he didn't reprimanded Carrie's long reading hours he would prefer that she played more often.

"I wouldn't say that she is a child anymore." Rosa commented returning her eyes to her needlework. "Why that?" Reinhardt asked confused, sometime his fiancée was harder to figure than the puzzles of Castlevania. "That is something between women." Rosa replied with a teasingly smile, she found funny how Reinhardt was clueless about Carrie's feelings towards Benji, and on Rosa's book that was enough to make Carrie a young woman, besides Carrie was verging the early marriage age.

Carrie decided to check through her belongings for something else to do, digging on the chest at the foot of her bed she find the pouch where she placed her small valuable items, amidst her few valuables, as her foster mother's ring, a ribbon also given from her stepmothers, a shiny stone that she found several months before the attack of her foster house made a simple pendant.

Carrie closes the pouch and returns it to its place inside a simple crafted jewelry box, inside rested a simple bronze ring, it was one of the few things that she was attracted to, Benji noticed and bought it for her when they were in a festival on their way to Reinhardt's hometown, she would wear it in special occasions, even thought it was just a trinket in everyone else's eyes, still was her only jewel.

While the magical ring that Benji gave her could be considered a jewel Carrie really doesn't see it like that, she sees it more like a tool than anything else, so that simple ring inside the box is what she holds dear as a jewel and not a valuable charm, which she wear on a necklace around her neck.

Closing the chest after placing her clothes, books and other removed items back, she haven't found anything there to kill more time with, and reminiscenting isn't really something to do for a really long time, at least not on her age, with a sigh Carrie decides to find Benji, hoping that he will have something to distract her with.

…

When spring came everyone, especially Benji welcomed the warmer days, the Brazilian couldn't understand how his grandmother could love that cold. Rosa complained a bit about a little extra softness on her waist because of the winter; Reinhardt smiled at her and promised to take her for long walks to solve that.

While Carrie also putted on some weight, it was because she grew a little taller, Benji in the other hand had trimmed down well, as he used Reinhardt's training room and exercised for long hours every day of the winter, keeping an strict regimen. Reinhardt were a bit envious as Benji got the idea much before Reinhardt caught on and started to use the weights and other machines that Benji had made in the autumn.

With life sprouting again the group prepared themselves for the new season, especially Reinhardt that it was getting closer of his marriage date. Rosa was pretty content during the winter she had her dress made, it was a simple white gown but still was her wedding dress, Carrie was stuck as a bridesmaid, and Benji became the best man. While Rosa wanted a small ceremony she knew that it would be bigger than that, Reinhardt was a hero, the entire village would celebrate such a union even more than with other weddings.

…

Time passes and the wedding day is approaching too fast for Reinhardt's liking, he is having his outfit adjust since he grew more muscle again. Benji was sitting on a chair near the wall carving something out of small piece of wood, while the tailor is busy with Reinhardt, besides Benji already got his own outfit fitted a week ago.

"I am telling you I am not ready for this." Reinhardt said already feeling his knees giving under him. "As if you were ready to Dracula." Benji shot back. "Please there isn't much of a mystery on getting married; the only difference is that after it you and Rosa will share a room and a bed. We all live together in the same place, how different you two being married will make?"

Reinhardt knew that wouldn't be much, but still he knew nothing about women, most of his life he was isolated in the mountains training to face Dracula, so he was utterly terrified of the wedding, specially the wedding night.

"Just suck it up." Benji said to Reinhardt. "We faced the biggest horror that this world has to offer, unless you are afraid of your lovely wife-to-be as if she was a monster." Reinhardt protested at that saying that Rosa isn't a monster, and realized that he walked straight on Benji's trap.

"I am making this a worse deal than it is, aren't I?" Reinhardt asked with a sigh. "Pretty much." Benji answered casually. "It isn't unusual for the groom to be this nervous." The tailor said on Reinhardt's behalf. "Even if he is the most courageous man of the world he will still be shaken by the anxiety of marriage."

"And if you think that you got it bad try imagining how Rosa is feeling." Benji added with a smile. "She is a woman, for her this is the main highlight of her life." Reinhardt stares at Benji shocked at his words, he knew that Benji was right but he had never considered that. "So you must be a bastion of calm and stability for her."

Reinhardt nodded understanding, now that he knew that Rosa was as shaken up if not more than he is, he knew that he had to be strong on her behalf. Benji smiled at that, it was a white lie; he knew that Rosa was pretty calm and happy about everything of the wedding, and is working like a bee to make everything perfect, but it calmed Reinhardt, so it was okay.

…

For Rosa she is having her dress adjusted a last time as the wedding will take place in three days, Carrie was also there having her own dress adjust, a slightly hard task as the girl is getting taller by the week and her body is starting to get more curves. Carrie wasn't all that happy about it, she was constantly outgrowing her clothes as they are getting too short or too tight quickly.

Rosa isn't surprised with that, Carrie was having more stable and nutritious meals for months, so her body now have the energy to grow, exercising with Benji is also aiding for Carrie's stable growth. Rosa has no doubts that Carrie will grown into a beautiful young woman. She is happy with that, in her eyes Carrie was pretty much her little sister.

…

While the girls are still in the village having their dresses adjusted Benji and Reinhardt are in the cottage, Benji felt that was time for Reinhardt get some information that would make him a happy man and Rosa a happy woman. "Okay Reinhardt what you know about sex?" Benji asked seriously.

Reinhardt choked on air and coughs hard at Benji's sudden question. "I see, virtually nothing right?" Benji said taking note of Reinhardt's reaction. "Why you are asking me that?" Reinhardt exclaimed crimson to his hairline.

"Because it is an important thing for you to know." Benji replied seriously. "Trust me Reinhardt things would be much better if I had the kind of knowledge that I have now when I was with my girlfriend."

While embarrassed Reinhardt nodded understanding, knowing that knowing about a subject makes it much easier, and like that Benji begins to lecture Reinhardt about sex and how to please Rosa on their wedding night. Reinhardt listens to it while blushing but takes notes of what Benji explains and asks few questions.

"You actually mean on using my mouth?" Reinhardt asked a bit disgusted at the idea; Benji doesn't hold that against Reinhardt, they are after all from different ages. "Yes I do." Benji answered. "Trust me Reinhardt you won't be able to please Rosa only with your tool in the beginning, so you need to make up for that, plus I already had a similar conversation with Rosa."

Reinhardt flares at that statement. "You what?" "Rosa came for me for advices." Benji explained calmly. "I gave them to her, and no Reinhardt I haven't done anything other than talk to her, because I respect both of you I was honest and taught her what she wanted to know for YOUR sake."

Reinhardt anger withers at that, Rosa had fought shame and embarrassment to seek knowledge to make her able to make him happy. "I am sorry. I just…" "I know." Benji replied with a smile. "And understand that, I am not even mad that, to be honest I would be mad if you haven't a jealously flare right now."

Reinhardt smiled meekly at Benji's words. "Thanks to my intervention as well the hot spring both you and Rosa got a new idea of hygiene and personal cleanliness different from everyone else's." Benji added, Reinhardt nodded agreeing, it was almost a fault, as most of the villagers only bath weekly, if that much, while they now bath daily thanks to the hot spring.

"And what that has to do with using my mouth?" Reinhardt asked confused. "It means that it won't smell or taste bad." Benji explained. "I advised Rosa to wash herself quite well; she took that to the heart and mentioned that she prefers this now as she feels cleaner."

"So I should take those extra steps as well?" Reinhardt asked and Benji nods confirming. "Making love requires two Reinhardt, so you should reciprocate the efforts as well." Benji explained. "Don't worry I even taught a trick or two for Rosa that will make the whole experience even better."

Now Reinhardt was curious, but Benji wouldn't tell anything to Reinhardt, after all it would make exploring on his wedding night more interesting. However Reinhardt doesn't really worry about it, Benji seemed to have experience and was willing to share it with them for their happiness together.

…

Rosa walks towards Benji who is reading on the common room. "Hey you should be resting." Benji commented when seeing the blonde. "Your wedding is just two more days away." "I know, I know." Rosa replied with a smile. "But Reinhardt was looking at me funny, looking away when I meet his gaze and blushing. Did you have that chat with him?"

Benji laughed softly at Rosa's wit, she figured it out pretty soon. "Yeah." Benji answered casually. "I did told you when we have our own chat that I would speak with him about it as well, he mind must be filled with images of you two in the act." Rosa blushes at Benji's words, his frankness with sex was lightly disturbing, but as well comforting, as she knew that she could come to him if she had questions.

"I thank you for your advices." Rosa said embarrassed. "Think of them as a wedding gift." Benji replied with a smile. "You two deserve happiness, and that is part of a couple's happiness." Rosa blushes even more but nodded agreeing. "And you won't look for a woman for yourself?" She asked seriously, sure there have been a little more than five months since he arrived, but for Rosa he was already on the age for being looking for a bride.

"It would most likely cause needless pain." Benji answered. "One day, I don't know when I will leave; I can't just take a bride and then leave her, perhaps even a family behind." Rosa couldn't really contest that, but it wasn't really an uncommon thing for parents just die or run away leaving a spouse and family behind.

"Besides I haven't met any who caught my eye." Benji added casually. "If I did perhaps it would be worth the hassle." Rosa understood what he meant for hassle, courting the lady, meeting familiars, and everything that was part of taking a bride.

…

Rosa sees Carrie on her hiding spot, Rosa knew that Benji pretended to not notice the young sorceress hiding behind the door. Rosa gently pushes Carrie away, Carrie just allows herself to be pushed. "So what have you decided?" Rosa asked in a whisper. Carrie doesn't want to say it, but if wasn't for Rosa she wouldn't even try.

"I want it." Carrie replied softly. Rosa smiled at the answer; it was pretty much what she expected Carrie to say. "Then you should go after it." Rosa said in a gentle tone. "Make him see you as a woman." "But I don't know how to do it." Carrie replied, it was true, she was just a young girl, and she has no experience in being a woman. "I am sure that you can figure out how." Rosa said with a smile. "You are pretty smart."

…

Reinhardt wanted to run away from the church, he only didn't because Benji was faster than he was and Reinhardt knew that Benji would tackle him down violently before dragging him back to the altar, a threat of nailing Reinhardt to the floor also helped Reinhardt to stay fidgeting on his spot on the altar.

Benji was a bit annoyed, those boots are painfully hard even thought he had those things custom made, and what a fight it was to make the shoemaker make add a one inch thick rubber sole on the entire sole, so while Reinhardt wants to flee the altar Benji just wants to beat his boots until the leather is soft.

In another room Rosa is putting on her wedding dress while Carrie is fidgeting with her long skirt, the thing was so impractical that Carrie was struggling to walk with it, she can't understand how women wear such a thing, and is pretty happy that her daily clothes are much lighter and easier to move on.

Rosa was nervous; almost the entire village was in the church for the weeding, from the chief to the blacksmith, everyone with their best clothes to witness the marriage of a hero, as if getting married isn't enough pressure by itself.

…

Benji feels like strangling the priest, it had been more than twenty minutes that the ceremony started and he wasn't even done with it. It took a lot of willpower to remain attentive, Benji was the one with the rings so he had to listen to his cue and hand them to Reinhardt.

'I wonder why weddings are so long…' Benji thought with a internal sigh, he was bored out of his mind there, Carrie also seemed a bit bored, while everyone else in the village was excited, for them that was an historic moment, plus in villages like that weddings, festivals and other things like that are major events.

…

Benji was doing his best to avoid the single women of the village in the party, mostly he was there for the food, second because it would be nice for Reinhardt and Rosa, and third because Carrie was next to him. Benji wasn't the only one who was suffering from attempted engagements, Carrie was also a target, as local nobility wanted to throw in their families one of the heroes that killed Dracula.

People were quite fierce about Benji, he was a bit over the average marriage age as he was twenty and two years old, plenty of nobles and commoners tried very hard to get him to notice their daughters. But Benji wasn't interested, and kept turning down invitations to dance, Carrie next to him was safe from pressuring nobles.

Benji was really annoyed with the party, he was expecting to be able to eat and drink merrily, it was the wedding of one of his few friends there, as well his best friend there, and that was the only reason why Benji was behaving, it was a very special day for Rosa and Benji didn't want to ruin it.

Along with Carrie Benji makes way towards the food table, at least stuffing his face with food he would have a good excuse to not say anything, Carrie noticed Benji's intent quickly as the much taller man started to eat the delicate little treats that Rosa had personally selected as part of the food for the party, and Carrie follows the stance, for some reason in the past months Carrie's appetite grew a lot and she was bound to sudden fits of hunger. The reason for that is that Carrie is getting bigger at a constant rate, not only she is getting taller but her body is developing steadily as well.

…

As part of the wedding gift for Reinhardt and Rosa, Benji and Carrie decided to take a small trip, a one week long thing around the surroundings since Reinhardt and Rosa couldn't travel themselves thanks to Reinhardt's job as chief of the guard, but no one in the village protested in letting the newlyweds alone for a couple of weeks.

Rosa is hugging Carrie for a while now, as if the duo is leaving away to never return even though they will be just gone for a week, and not be missed as they would have more important things to do, as Benji shamelessly and teasingly pointed out before the hug embarrassingly greatly the newlyweds.

While those acts were in the minds of them it wasn't something that they wanted to be broadcasted like that, not that Benji cared, and deep down neither did them, they knew that was Benji's way of cheering on them and wishing them happiness. After long minutes hugging Carrie Rosa shifted her attention to Benji, while Reinhardt felt a pang of jealousy seeing his wife hugging another man, he knew well that Rosa saw Benji as a close friend perhaps as a brother, so he just let her say her farewells in her own way.

After a parting tease over the couple Benji and Carrie leave the cottage on his bike, it was late in the night and most of the townsfolk were drunk and sleeping. Walking leisurely on the deserted road the duo remains in silence for a while.

"So where we will be sleeping tonight?" Carrie asked after a while, she left that part of the trip over Benji's care. "In the inn." Benji answered casually. "I got us a room there yesterday; tomorrow early at dawn we leave." Carrie nodded agreeing after the parting that they had seeing Reinhardt and Rosa would be awkward, plus the couple would be quite embarrassed to see them as well. But that wasn't much of a concern for Carrie, she was traveling alone with Benji for a week maybe two, she was content just with that, she doesn't care to where they go or what they see as long she is there with him.

…

It has been raining for days, the sky as dark as night even though it was noon, thick black clouds poured a thick and heavy curtain of water down the earth, without anything to do most of the people remained indoors waiting for the rain to stop.

Inside the tavern there was the loud noise of people drinking, eating and talking loudly, a large stove burns firewood heating the large room, amidst the crowd there a small group stood apart, it was clear that they weren't from the village as their clothes let out their superior status, but the merciless rain had turned every road into mud pits that no carriage could pass forcing them to seek shelter there.

When the tavern doors open everyone turns to see why, they see a single tall cloaked figure there, the boots of the figure caked with wet mud, the cloak letting out thick rivulets of water, closing the door the figure then moves to the counter. "Spiced wine." The figure said to the barkeep. "I was in that rain for hours and am chilled to the bone, so make it warm."

The barkeep nods and moves to get the order, it doesn't take long to the people inside the tavern resume what they were doing previously, mostly chatting. "It is the end of an era I tell you." An aged man said to his companions. "First the old sheriff Schneider, now miss Fernandez, two of the most upstanding and bravest citizens of this town ever saw and likely won't ever see again, they alongside a third slayed Dracula."

"As if some old geezers could have done it." A young man muttered. "I heard that Fernandez is a witch, it is God's punishment on her." The old man starts to cuss the youth's words. While hearing the chatter the cloaked figure says nothing. 'It really has been a long, long time since I last came here.' Benji thought under his cloak, content that he hadn't removed the hood, if that old man remembers those long past days it was probable that he would be recognized.

The barkeep arrives with a large mug of the requested warm wine. "What you have to serve to eat?" Benji asked to the middle aged man. "We have slaughtered a mutton yesterday, since it is cold we made stew." The man answered. "Give me a large bowl of it, a quarter of bread, another one of cheese and some cured sausage." Benji told to the man, after hours under that rain he was starving. The barkeep nods and moves to get it done.

Benji sips on the wine, the warmth of the beverage revives his weary self, though the spice mix wasn't all of his liking, but there are many recipes for that so he can't complain about it. After a short while his meal arrives and is taken to an empty table, Benji moves there and starts eating it.

The door opens and someone else enters on the tavern, Benji watches she much shorter cloaked figure entering and moving to the barkeep, unlike himself that person removes the hood. "Hey Maria, what are you doing here in this foul weather?" The barkeep asked her. "Even a maid shouldn't be out in days like this, especially a head maid."

"I need some items for the house." Maria answered politely. "Because Miss Fernandez is on her deathbed we couldn't do our regular shopping, I want some cheese, some meat, sausages, bread and some wine, do you have some fresh vegetables that you can spare?"

"For you any." The barkeep answered. "Anything that you need." The maid passes the short list and the barkeep goes get it. Benji continues to eat as the barkeep fills the maid's basket with the requested items, Benji could remember when that woman, now on her early thirties was still a young lass working for Carrie, that was back when Reinhardt was still alive, though on his last days.

'It really has been too long.' Benji thought while cutting some of the sausage and eating it. 'Sixty eight years already, I guess that for Death soon is much longer than for normal humans, first Rosa, then Reinhardt, and now Carrie, being immortal isn't really as nice as it first appears to be.'

Benji watches the maid leaving as he finishes his meal and wine, he moves to the barkeep and asks for more bread, cheese, cured meats and wine, then he pays for everything and leave, he still have much to do and staying on the tavern was since from the beginning just a temporary thing, a quick stop to warm up and eat something.

…

Carrie watches with a tired smile the specter that intruded on her room. "You haven't aged a day." She said to Benji, his hood now lowered. "You just look like we just left Castlevania after slaying Dracula, only cleaner." "Death said that he has no influence over me and that I would not age or die." Benji replied to his much aged friend.

"He did." Carrie sighed, at first she thought that such thing was a blessing, but as she grew older and matured she truly understood that such eternity wasn't a blessing, while Reinhardt and Rosa aged Benji was still youthful, she matured and matched his physical age and yet he was still the same, it was shortly after that when Benji left for good, only returning once every few years. "It isn't as great as it sounded then."

Benji smiled a bit bitterly at that, as for him time was still, his body unchanged while Carrie who is younger than he is now lies on her deathbed. "It took me many years to accept that you wouldn't stay with me." Carrie said, her voice wistful. "I loved you so much back then, I still do even today, but I am no longer beautiful as I once were."

"You are still beautiful." Benji told her it was true, yes, Carrie had aged, she no longer is the twelve years old girl that he met in that distance day outside Castlevania, she now has eighty years old, she is very old even for his time standards, much older by the regular standards of that time and place, still she still held some of the beauty that she had on her youth, her hair, light from birth now is a beautiful silver.

"You don't have to lie to me Benji." Carrie told him. "I am not." Benji replied gently caressing her hair. "I mean it." Carrie smiles tiredly. "I have heard that Dracula was summoned a few years ago, twice in the past twenty years." "Yeah." Benji replied. "It was a mess both times, but twice he was sent back."

"Still I haven't heard about you any of those times." Carrie pointed out. "I stayed in the background in case of extreme need." Benji answered. "I gave some help through the shadows for the ones who sealed Dracula, Death told me to not cause trouble, besides it is better for everyone if Benji Himura doesn't become famous again."

Carrie nods understanding. "Still you deserved recognition." Carrie said. "Of the three of us, you were the only one who didn't got the biggest recognition, the fame for the heroic deed." "I am fine with that." Benji said with a smile. "It makes easier for me to travel if people doesn't know my name."

"What have you been doing for the past twelve years?" Carrie asked, since it was how long she hasn't seen Benji. "Once again acquiring techniques?" "Yes." Benji answered. "Making myself a better fighter and slayer, I traveled to Japan this time, it was pretty nice to go back, I caught up on my empty hands and sword techniques."

"You haven't found anyone else?" Carrie asked. "A new and youthful lover?" "You know me Carrie." Benji answered. "I am avoiding as much as possible to have lovers here." "I know." Carrie answered. "However it has been too long and I don't think that you of all people became chaste for the best part of the century."

"Jeez that is nice of you." Benji sighed. "Sure I had a few encounters through the years, but nothing serious." "You needed the human contact?" Carrie asked and Benji answered with a nod, sometimes living never aging gets very lonely, and those particular times Benji succumbed to the desire of having close warmth, but given the age, it was hard to get relationships without serious commitment, but not impossible though.

"No one special?" Carrie asked. "Without counting you there was a couple." Benji answered honestly. "But never worked, one of them died on me." Carrie's smile fades at that. "How?" She asked worried. "Tuberculosis." Benji answered, being both untouched by death and immunized against it thanks to vaccines from his world, Benji wasn't affected by it. "Ironically other than you she was the only one who I opened up the most."

Carrie says nothing and Benji thinks a bit about that, it wasn't that recent, he was in Japan when he met her, because tuberculosis is equal to a death sentence in this age, she was locked inside a empty shed by her family with no contact with anyone, getting her meals through the door.

"Enough about me." Benji said. "What about you? How were the past years for you?" "The same as ever." Carrie answered. "I taught Reinhardt and Rosa's grandchildren what they need to know and I could teach them about vampire slaying, worked a bit on my book, adding my own discoveries there for the next generation. My grandchildren are craving for it."

Benji smiled bitterly at that, he had bitter feelings over that, as he figured as Carrie does, because his status Benji avoided with success having children with Carrie, once he left and she got over him she got married and started a family to pass on the Belnades blood that gave her the powers that she possesses.

"And where are they?" Benji asked. "I sent them away for the night." Carrie answered. "I figured that you would be showing up one of these nights, after all you also came when Reinhardt and Rosa were on their deathbeds." "Death told me that the time was nearing and that I should come." Benji told her. "As he did before with Rosa and Reinhardt."

"I imagined that much, is quite considerate from him." Carrie commented. "So Benji, what will you do next? Once I am gone, with no one else from those days alive here, are you going to go back to your own world?" "Sometime after it." Benji answered honestly. "I stayed this long because you were around."

"I am sad." Carrie said. "You could be watching over our descendants." "I rather not." Benji admitted. "It is too much of a weight for me, not only because of the responsibilities." Carrie understood what Benji meant, she felt that herself when helping Reinhardt's grandchildren to become vampire slayers, she couldn't help but feel the loss of her beloved friends.

"You have an idea of how long will I remain on this world?" Carrie asked seriously. "Not long." Benji answered. "Death told me that before the end of the season I should come here." "I see." Carrie murmured, it was vague, but gave Benji a sense of urgency, fitting Death. "How long will you stay here?" "I will be in the village until it is time." Benji answered. "But not here in the house, nearby."

…

Benji watched Carrie's funeral from some distance, there was some aged but known faces there, so being there openly wasn't an option, there were many people there, all of their family, which was the one made by Reinhardt and Rosa, and Carrie, they had plenty descendents, Benji felt somewhat relieved, that at the very least there were plenty new slayers there, as well a good chance of many more to come for the next generations, even if they don't inherit the main names, the blood would go on.

"You could go closer." Benji heard a feminine voice say to him. "I rather not." Benji replied, turning to the light haired maid. "Especially after the death of a loved one people are very angry because immortality exists, but not for them." "I suppose that it is true." Maria replied levelly. "Still she would be happier with you there."

"Later." Benji replied. "But I think that you should be there, after all you are related to her." "I am just distantly related to her, very distantly." Maria said somberly. "Child of a cousin's cousin." "More than I am." Benji commented. "You have enough Belnades blood."

Maria says nothing else and they just watch the funeral, she was content that it stopped raining before Carrie's death and it wasn't raining anymore. "Still this is a really nice place." Benji commented, the cemetery was in a rather beautiful hill, Carrie was buried not too far from their friends, it was a suitable resting place for them, at least Benji felt so.

"Jealous of not having a spot there?" Maria asked him almost teasingly. "Not at all." Benji commented crouching down and picking a flower that was growing on the shade of the tree that they were standing under. "I am not worth such kind of grave." "I really don't think so." Maria replied while looking down at Benji.

…

Maria watched as Benji placed some flowers on the just filled grave once everyone else left. "No more ties." Benji murmured placing some incense next to the flowers. Maria smiles very bitterly at those words, she really wanted to say otherwise, but she sworn secrecy over what Carrie told her.

Benji stands up and adjusts his cloak. "Where you are going next?" Maria asked Benji. I have unfinished business in Japan that I need to take care of." Benji answered seriously. "Then I am to leave to never return." "You could try to stay." Maria told Benji almost pleadingly. "You have defeated Dracula, defeating Death wouldn't be as hard."

"I can't do that." Benji answered with a small smile. "I was send here for a reason, there is only for so long that the time can be stalled like this, and after doing what it did to me, I really can't cheat Death like that, I will return, but why are you asking that?" "I heard much about you from Miss Carrie." Maria answered. "I want to know more about you."

"I appreciate the feeling." Benji told her. "But you shouldn't waste your time with me, live a full life, try having as little regrets as possible." Maria doesn't respond to Benji, he rummages on his pockets, actually accessing the now magic inventory, looking for something there, he then pulls a bracelet from his trouser's pocket.

"This is a charm." Benji said holding the bracelet in front of her. "I don't know what path you will take next, but this will bring you good fortune and protection in whatever it is." Maria hesitates in reaching for it, but finally takes it. "Thank you." She said with her voice quivering a bit. "I will treasure it."

"You don't have to." Benji replied while pulling a piece of paper from his breast pocket. "Can you hug me?" Maria asked knowing that what Benji took was a teleportation card, he was about to leave. "Sure." Benji answered a bit confused. "But why?" "Just do it." Maria said pressing her smaller body against his.

Benji hugs her as she asked. "Tighter." Maria whimpered hugging Benji as hard as she could, Benji does so, holding her until she is satisfied, which is a long time, with a long crying spell on the between. Benji was confused but chalked that as the feelings from Carrie's death weighting over her.

Once Maria let him go Benji reassured her once again, he is surprised in seeing her smiling at him before he activates the card, teleporting away from there. Clutching tightly on the bracelet Maria falls on her knees in front of Carrie's grave. "Father…" Maria sobbed with new tears on her eyes. "Mother why…? Why can't I tell him…?"

…

Benji looks at Tokyo, having finished everything that he had to do he really no longer had a reason to stay, fifty three years of his live there were dedicated to learning martial arts and to control the powers that he gained in Castlevania, he had became a powerful fighter, with experience enough to be nearly unmatched.

"It is time outworlder." Death said to Benji. "Your return is long overdue." "Yeah." Benji replied turning to the specter. "I hope that this little incident wasn't much of a bother." "Not even worth a remark." Death replied, as Benji's little errand a personal crusade against a group of Eastern sorcerers ended with Benji killing them all, preserving peace in the Japanese empire that never even realized what happened.

"So Death what expects me back home?" Benji asked seriously. "Old menaces long forgotten in your world resurfaced." Death answered. "Those who once had the power to do anything long died or lost their powers, so a new power had to be made." "Why me?" Benji asked.

"Because you were close enough of death to be of use." Death answered. "You among many were taken, yet you out of many completed the course of challenges and matured." "So I am to become my world's version of the Belmond family." Benji sighed. "Right?" "Yes." Death replied. "You are a seedling of good for a world that lost theirs."

"It is so fucked up." Benji sighed as Death open the portal for Benji. "You will find non human allies as you found here." Death told to Benji. "As among those ranks as well there are those who have no preference and are neutral, your new quest begins." "I am so not looking forward to that." Benji commented adjusting his cloak. "All the magic from here will work?"

"Yes." Death answered and Benji moves to the gate. "I don't know if I will see you again Death." Benji told to the specter. "But I am sure that either you or someone like you will be around." "We always are." Death replied. "I will miss this place." Benji sighed, looking back at Tokyo and then he leaves that world, stepping into the gate.

…

Benji finds himself in front of an electronic items store, he really has no idea of where he is in the world, but the televisions in front of the store are showing what appears to be the news, Benji watches it with his arms crossed under his cloak.

"This outbreak of monsters is lasting for ten months now, the number of deaths and wounded are on the seven digits now." The reporter said, the background of the female reporter is a street, there are armored cars and sandbags there, as well soldiers with weapons aimed at the street. "Regular weapons have little effect on the masses of monsters, creatures that seem to have leaped out from horror movies and games, as if fantasy were made real, what is behind this chaos is unknown, but there is no official words from the World's governments about this situation and the threat keep spreading outwards from London towards all of England, experts fear that soon the monsters will cross the sea and reach the continent, starting from France."

"It has to be Europe." Benji commented at the announcement. "Well let's see if I can find where in the world am I and how I get there." Benji uncrosses his arms and looks around the streets, they were pretty devoid of life. "Remi are you there?" Benji asked.

"Yes master." Benji heard the now demonic fairy answering to him, appearing near his head, flying with her demonic wings. "Which way from here?" Benji asked. "Northwest master." Remi answered with a smile. "The demonic energy feels stronger there."

"Then northwest it is." Benji said readying his favorite weapons for a battle that may happen shortly or not. "It is time to work again and I pray to whatever is hearing that it isn't Castlevania waiting me on the end of this road."

End of chapter five:

Author notes:

This chapter was heavily altered from the winter scene, parts of what would be chapter six were added to the story, mainly the events leading to Reinhardt's and Rosa's wedding and Benji and Carrie leaving for the week. From there on everything is original, well the tavern scene was supposed to be in chapter six too, but originally would be a hook to Sakura Taisen, my favorite writing scenario.

Originally Benji and Carrie would met Maria Tachibana, still a child, with her parents in the tavern that was taken over by bandits, one of them being a small demon under disguise, which would then lead to the 1920s when Maria would tell the story of Castlevania and the second legendary trio, the first being Trevor, Sypha and Grant, the second being Reinhardt, Carrie and Benji, which would lead to Maria telling her friends that she had by chance met Benji and Carrie when a child. Eventually someone tried to summon Dracula on Teito (also know as Tokyo), and Benji and Carrie would be there to stop it from happening and meeting the hanagumi.

But sadly I ended not taking that path and it was that which kept this story for so long in the backburner, last month (December), I came with this idea of ending the story like this, with Benji leaving Castlevania's world after Carrie's death, returning to his world were darkness have returned from being something of legends to a new and much more menacing reality, were regular weapons are of little effect against it.

I don't know if I will make a sequel of this story, now showing Benji as a sort of first Belmond on his world and if there would be a Dracula and a new Castlevania on the story, but this 'ending that is a new beginning' kind of ending isn't bad, since cyclical return of evil is a staple in Castlevania.

Ah, I was forgetting, I did a few little homages to the scenario that I haven't concluded and ended abandoning, though it is still saved in my computer, for who knows a later comeback.

One of the homages is Maria, as mentioned before Benji was going to meet Maria Tachibana as a child, so I made a character named Maria. As I wrote more about her I ended making her more than just a random girl named Maria, but made her a child of Benji (who thought that managed to never have a child in Castlevania's world) and Carrie (who hid that secret from Benji very well), for why Maria who is appeared to be on her early thirties late twenties is that thanks to Benji's blood that isn't natural to that world, she ages slower than the normal, meaning she matures normally, but from then on ages in a slower rate than regular people.

A second homage is Benji being in Tokyo before leaving the world, having just given to Japan more time of peace and quiet by secretly destroying sorcerers that wanted to take over using their powers, plus the fact that if you make the math Benji leaves Castlevania world in the 1920s, the Taisho era, which is the era when Sakura Taisen happens, though I admit that it was a coincidence, as I made up the number of years that Benji have been in that world, but later added that to when the game is said to happen and ended getting 1920.

The story was short, there was plenty of stuff left untold, as many battles, many events, even Benji's trysts through the years after he left Wallachia, maybe one day I tell some of those stories, maybe not, I don't know.

Enough for the explanations, now I want to say thank you to everyone who have read this story, who will read this story, who have reviewed or silently supported it just by reading it, of course I also thank in advance anyone who might even review this story in the future, thank you very much for your time and support, I hope that you have enjoyed reading this story, because I have enjoyed writing it, I hope that you liked the story, if you haven't I apologize, but I can't please everyone, still thank you for the time that you have spent with my story. Especially for those who have been waiting for the continuation of the first two chapters that I posted way back in 2008, it is finally over, even if it is an ending different to the one that I first imagined.

And here is a little extra with something that I think that is important to really end the story, since after all it would be wrong to end without it.

…

Epilogue

"Yes mother I am alive and well." Benji said through the telephone, thankful that it was still working given the abandoned status of the city that he is in. "I know that I left suddenly, stuff happened, I really can't explain it."

Benji smiled hearing his mother's voice, he really wanted to go back home, he was craving for the food that his grandmother makes, he longed for that taste of home that he missed so badly while in the other world, but he has no time for it, if left alone longer those monsters and demons might make across the ocean and make his work harder, plus risking more people, and maybe reaching his family, so he would have to rain check visiting his family.

"Yes I am aware that monsters are attacking." Benji answered. "I am safe and sound, don't worry about me. Huh? Where am I? ...Well mom I really can't answer that, it is a secret, I will bring a few souvenirs when I get back, I am working. I know it is very sudden, but things happened to it end this way. I am well and I am much safer than anyone else, trust me on that."

"Huh my accent sounds odd?" Benji asked with a small chuckle. "I have been in many different places, I haven't spoke Portuguese in a very long time, give everyone a hug, let them know that I am okay, I really need to go now, work have piled work and I have god's work to do before I can go home, yeah mom I love you too, take care."

Benji hangs up once hearing the farewell. "Well that is a load off my shoulders." Benji stretched while talking to himself. "Now let's get myself some food in this market and then I will get my bike out of the bag and resume riding. I wonder if they have onion and parsley flavored potato chips here, I haven't eaten one of those in years."


End file.
